One Piece Monster Pirates: Songs of Blood&Heat
by 4fireking
Summary: Sequel to One Piece Monster Pirates: Shadows&Zombies, Jen is now a member of Razi's crew. Everything seems pretty good for the pirates, until Razi accidentally jumps on a ferry with Marines. Shortly afterwards they're attacked by a bandit named Jane. And when things get tough for Razi he transforms into his fourth form.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I would like to put this down that you're allowed to put characters from your stories into this story if you PM me. DaStrawhatReject gave me his idea for his characters in his chapter. You can see my characters in his story The New StrawHat Pirates. Enjoy. . ?fanfiction/ pm2/ post. php?rid=89202421#last**

X_X_X_X

On their first ship Golden Hope, it was a slow and boring day. Razi was doing a handstand and moved, nearly tripping, to the front of the ship and then he turned around and moved to the back of the ship. Daniel and Momo were having a sparring session where Daniel was swinging his swords at Momo while he blocked them with his metal pipe. And Jen was sitting on the railing writing a ledger on the ships' supplies, and had a map present under the ledger. Tied behind the boat was the raft Razi, Daniel, and Momo used to sail on.

" Come on, Momo!" Daniel shouted while he swinged his swords at Momo." Is this really the best you can do?"

" Ha, you haven't even seen me fight, Daniel," Momo laughed.

Daniel and Momo's sparling was relentless. Momo had to raise his metal pipe over his head to stop the swords from slicing through his head. Momo then spinned his pipe whacking into the swords, then he jabbed Daniel in his chest while he was caught off guard. Daniel gave a big " OI!" after he was jabbed. He then fought back by spinned around while swinging his swords, but he was kicked by Momo and fell over.

" Hey, no fair!" Daniel exclaimed. " You used a dirty trick! A real swordsman fights only with his swords."

" Well, I'm not a swordsman. You're the only swordsman on this crew. I'm a martial artist and one hell of a tailor if I might add."

Momo pulled out a bed sheet made by him. It was blue and had pictures of decorative fish all over it. Momo made a happy, joyous face while holding the bed sheet and rubbed his scaly face against it. It was trimmed with gold along the edges.

" I mean, just look at the fringes of this bed sheet. Could you imagine how cozy these would feel when you sleep with them?"

" I simply don't care. Now be ready. I'm about to take you down. Zan Style—"

" Hey Daniel!" Razi said as he poked his head between Razi and Momo. Daniel, who was about to swing his swords, nearly tripped on the floor. " Daniel, I'm hungry. Can you make me something to eat?"

" What? What do you want me to do? I can't cook. I only eat what I kill."

" Really? But I'm so hungry. Can't you make me anything, Momo?"

" Sorry, Razi, but the only food I eat are the ones I steal from other people."

" Bummer." Razi walked up to Jen and tapped his finger on his right shoulder. " What about you, Jen? Can you make me anything to eat?"

" I'm very busy right now, Razi," Jen said while he looked at the ledger. " Can't you just get something in the hull?"

" But the food there is stale and disgusting. I want something cooked. Can't you cook me anything?"

" Pfffffft. No. I never learned how to cook. Why would I need to cook; I'm dead. Unlike the living I don't need to eat or sleep. So no, I won't be making you anything, Razi."

" Your so mean!" Razi got into a fit and flailed his arms while he cried like a baby. " Meanie! Meanie! Meani—"

Razi stopped crying at the sound of cannon fire. Razi quickly grabbed Jen and pulled him off the railing as a cannonball passed him. Both Razi and Jen fell on the ground. After getting off the ground, Jen flamboyantly grabbed Razi and hugged his leg.

" Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Razi. If it weren't for you I'd be dead right now. I'm so grateful."

" Jen, cut it out! Let go of my leg."

Daniel and Momo ran past Razi and Jen and moved to the front where the fire was coming from. Daniel however collapsed because he was dehydrated from fighting against Momo. Momo grabbed Daniel while he was down and helped him to his feet.

" Hey, are you okay, Daniel?"

" So thirsty…"

" Try using your tongue to rub your lips. The saliva will help keep you salivated and will spread on your gums stopping you from feeling dehydrated."

" Really?" Daniel did as Momo said and used his tongue to wipe on his lips. As he did, he stared at Momo with a face saying " You're Right". " How did you know this would work, Momo?"

" Hey, just because I'm a fishman doesn't mean I don't get dehydrated from time to time. And I read about it in a book."

Daniel got back on his feet and ran with Momo to the front of Golden Hope. There they saw what looked like a ferry but had a marine flag on the top of the mast.

" The marines are attacking us? Why would they attack us? We aren't even on a pirate ship, you savvy."

" I want to fight the marines! I want to fight the marines!" Razi shouted, he ran to the front of the ship and jumped off. " Marines, here I com—"

Sadly, and yet to no one's surprise—Daniel, Momo, Jen—Razi fell into the water and couldn't swim because of his Devil Fruit. Daniel, Momo, and Jen sweat dropped watching Razi trying to stay above water by splashing his arms.

" Idiot," Daniel said. " Momo, you're the only one of us who can swim. Jump in and save our idiot captain."

" Why can't you just do it, Daniel? You didn't eat a Devil Fruit like Razi and Jen. Are you saying all you humans can't swim?"

" No, I just don't like the water. Now jump into the water and save him!"

Momo did as he was obliged and jumped into the water. However, instead of jumping into the water to save Razi, he smacked his fist on the water surface and created a giant tidal wave that sent Razi towards the marine vessel. Daniel and Jen's mouths both dropped to the floor at the sight of Razi heading towards the ship and saying " Weeeeeee".

" Momo, are you crazy?" Jen screamed while he watched Razi being sent towards the ferry. " We're suppose to be avoiding the marines! What are you doing sending Razi straight too them?"

" I was just following Razi's wishes. Before he fell in he kept shouting 'I want to fight the marines! I want to fight the marines!', so I gave him the chance to fight against the marines."

" You let him down, you oaf! Razi's going to get himself killed! Once the marines find out he's a pirate, they'll execute him. Marines show no mercy to anyone fighting against the law."

X_X_X_X

Razi grabbed the ledge of the railing after the tidal wave he was riding on crashed into it. Mustering all the strength he could he lifted himself up and stood on the railing. In front of him he could see the back of a man and assumed he was a marine.

" Take this, you marine! Kick!" Razi jumped in the air and kicked the man behind his head with his foot. The man fell down and landed on his face. " Yeah! Take that, you marin—"

" Heat Heat Pistolllll!"

The man hit Razi with his arm that immediately started to heat up. He punched Razi in his stomach and sent him flying back, but Razi changed into his wolf hybrid and wrapped his tail around the ledge and kept him from falling into the ground. He then swayed his body back and forth and hopped back on the ferry.

Razi finally got a good look at the man who turned out to be a teenager like him. He had brown hair, along with light brown eyes (Nami's colour) and slightly tanned skin. He had a scar shaped like a claw mark with an extra, slightly shorter, vertical scar crossing it at the right, across his left eye. He wore a straw hat and a red sleeveless vest. Finally, he wore blue pants, with blue cotton at the rim of the trouser leg, and sandals with them.

" Who the hell are you?" The teenager asked.

Razi blinked his eyes at the teenager, smiled, said, " Hehe. My name is Razi. What's your name?"

The teenager blinked his eyes at the teenager, smiled, said, " Hehe. My name is Volk. Monkey D. Volk. And it's very nice to meet you. Now then—"

Razi and Volk got into a rumble. Razi and Volk both jumped up at the same time and got into a fistfight. Razi punched Volk in his face, Volk punched Razi in his face, and then they both punched each other in their faces. Volk roundhouse kicked at Razi, but Razi caught his foot, spinned him around, and threw him towards the ground. Volk caught Razi's foot at the last second and they both fell down at the same time.

Razi and Volk both crashed on the ship at the same time and made a giant hole in the floor. They both then jumped out of the hole at the same time. Razi was in his wolf hybrid form and heat ignited from Volk's hands.

" Soru!" Volk shouted as he 'disappeared' from where he was standing.

Razi looked both ways trying to find Volk, but he appeared behind him and punched him behind his head. Razi replied by growling and slashed his claw at Volk, but Volk caught his hand before he slashed at him and pushed him back.

" Wolf Fury!"

With lighting speed, Razi in his wolf hybrid form disappeared, reappeared behind Volk, and he scratched at his shoulder where blood trickled out. Volk bite his lower lip, turned around, and his feet caught on fire.

"Rankyaku: Phoenix Kick!"

Razi double kicked the air, making a flaming blade of what he called a 'Phoenix Blade', which flies to hit the opponent. This usually never misses its target. Though it could not miss, Razi caught the blade and stopped it from cutting his head off.

" Wow, this is a pretty cool move," Razi smiled while he held the scorching blade in his hands. " I wish I could to something like this. " Razi raised the Phoenix Blade over his head and threw it into the air. While it was falling down towards him, his claws extended from his fingertips. " But I like my moves more. Wolf Claw!"

Razi sliced the blade in half with his claws and the flames disappeared in the air. After slicing through the blade, Razi's claws grew even bigger as Volk's fits ignited with more flames. Both Razi and Volk smiled broadly while they stared into each other's eyes.

" Let's end this right now," Razi said with a smile.

" Okay, " Volk replied with a smile.

" Reaver Claws!"

" Heat Heat Missile!"

Razi charged at Volk with his claws extended while Volk charged at Razi while his body was imbued with heat and was about to head-butt Razi like his head was a missile. Razi and Volk were both at each other's necks and about to clash when…

" Knock it off, you two!" Another man showed up between Volk and Razi and banged their heads together. Both Volk and Razi fell down at the same time. " You're going to get us kicked off the ship, Volk, you idiot!"

The man had light brown skin with bright blue eyes. He donned skinny jeans with a red and black checkered shirt, and carried two sledgehammers on his back. He walked to Razi and grabbed his collar as he lifted him off the ground.

" Now, do you mind telling me who you are?"

X_X_X_X

Five minutes and twelve boxes of bento later, Razi and Volk had became good friends. Both of them found cossack hat's in the hull of what Razi once thought was a marine ship was really just a ferry with a cannon. It turns out Volk was the one who fired the cannon. He got excited seeing it and fired it at what he thought was a pirate ship-Razi's ship.

" This is so much fun!" Razi laughed as he did a Hopak dance with Volk.

" Yeah, it is!" Volk laughed with Razi.

" Weeeeeeeeee!" Both Razi and Volk laughed in unison.

" Sorry to interrupt your peachy moment, but you never answered me who you are," the man carrying two sledgehammers said.

" Huh?" Razi said as he blinked his eyes. " Oh, my name is Razi. Just Razi. I'm a pirate with a crew of four: a swordsman, a tailor, a navigator, and me a captain." Razi gave the man a wide smile. " I'm going to become King of the Pirates."

" What?" Volk snapped and stopped doing his Hopak dance. " No way. I'm going to become King of the Pirates. Right now I may only have Del, but I'm going to get so many crewmates and beat anyone who stands in my way."

" No your not. I'm going to become King of the Pirates."

" I am."

" No, I am."

" You want to fight?"

" Oh, let's bring it on."

Razi and Volk was about to get into a fistfight. However, before they could do anything, Dell grabbed both of them by the back of their collars and lifted them above the ground. He was surprisingly strong as he was able to do it with hardly any effort. Dell banged both Razi and Volk's heads together, and threw them on the floor. He then pointed a finger at them.

" Listen here you little idiots. No one, and I mean no one should know that we're pirates. It will be the end of both of you, and it would be the end of me. But worst of all, it would be the end of me."

" Hold it right where you are," a strict voice said. Dell turned around and saw two marine males standing behind him; one black and one white. " I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest the three of you," the black one said.

" You'll never catch me alive, marine scum!" Volk shouted. He jumped up and banged his fists together. " Heat Heat-"

Dell stopped Volk from using his Devil Fruit by holding his hand over his mouth. " Er, under what charges, officers?"

The dark-skinned officer raised his hand down and looked strictly into Dell's eyes. " You're arrested for..." both officers then took out two trays with rice balls on them. " Not having a piece of these delicious rice balls."

" Hahahaha." Both marines laughed whole heartedly at the expression on Dell's face.

" Yippee," said Razi who pushed Dell aside to get a piece of the rice ball. " I do love rice balls. Over the lips and through the gums. Lookout, stomach, here it co-"

" You're not getting MY riceballs!" Volk shouted as he pushed Razi away. Volk quickly grabbed every rice ball on the tray and gobbled them all down. " Mmmmmm. Those riceballs sure were good."

" You pig!" Razi shouted. " Those were suppose to be my ricebal..."

Razi noticed something as his mind drifted off into space. He noticed a middle age man carrying a briefcase. The man looked nervous. He sweated through his mustache and wiped the sweat off. Curious, Razi followed the man as he opened the deck door and walked into the hull.

" Something strange seems to be happening with that man. Time for this wolf to hunt."

X_X_X_X_X

A ransom was requested. The ransom requested 100,000 beli to be delivered to a mysterious kidnapper. The person who he kidnapped was the man's son. The man was just hoping this full ordeal would end right now.

" You're here. What a cliché," A dark voice said in the hull. " Where's my money?"

" Where's my son?" the man said to the dark voice. " I want to see my son."

" Patience, patience. All will be given when you give me the money. Unless..." A man walked towards the man with a Luger in his hands. The man was blonde, wore a trench coat, suspenders with knives tucked into them, red pants, and a bowler hat on his head. " You'd rather have a bullet go straight through your hea-"

" Kick!"

Razi jumped out over the worried father and kicked the kidnapper under his jaw. The man was pushed aback by Razi's feet and dropped his Luger on the ground. Razi then ran up to the kidnapper and grabbed him by his trench coat.

" Who do you think you are? How dare you harm this poor old man! Now tell me where his son is!"

" Ha. That's a riot. Sorry, kid, but the son is all the way on my ship. Me and my friends were just going to rob this old fuck of his money, then we were going to set this ferry on fire with a bomb we nestled inside. Look all you want, but there's no way to find I-"

" Shut up! Punch!"

Razi punched the kidnapper in his face as hard as he could. The kidnapper flew back and went right through the wall of the hull. Like a pebble he skipped across the lake until he was nowhere in sight. Razi then ran back up the stairs to tell Volk what he discovered.

X_X_X_X

" Volk. Hey, Volk. There's something I need to tell yo-"

It was to Razi's great surprise that Volk was in great pain. He had a massive stomach ache. He rolled on the ground and groaned as he held his hands on his stomach.

" The pain..."

" Volk, what happened to you?"

" It's the idiots own fault," said Dell as he stood behind Razi. The sight of him made Razi flinch.

" Ah! You scared me! Where were you?"

" Watching this idiot. The food he ate had parasites in them. Of course, the way he was eating he wouldn't have noticed."

" But it tasted so good..." Volk groaned while rubbing his aching stomach. " I-want-more..."

" Idiot. Now, was there anything you wanted to tell me-"

" Everybody, give me all your money!" A man shouted. Razi and Dell turned around and saw another man with a Luger pointing it at every one in the ferry. " Give me all your money!" The man pointed his gun at an old couple. His gun was pointed at the elder woman. " Give me all your money, old woma-"

" How dare you point a gun at my wife, you bastard!" The old man shouted. " I may be old, but I'll kill you with my bare hands-"

The kidnapper smacked the old man across his left cheek. The man fell to the ground. As he did, the vile man did the vulgar thing of kicking the old man while he laughed with glee.

" How do you like this, you little shit? Nobody messes with the Black Widow Pirates. Each of us have a bounty of five thousand beli's."

" Five thousand beli's? That doesn't seem like a lot. The scary pirates at least have a bounty of thirty thousand beli's. Like Monkey D. Luffy's starting bounty."

" Who dare barks tone with me, naïve?"

The kidnapper turned around and saw Razi standing behind him. Razi looked clueless in the person's eyes. He smiled deviously and pointed his Luger it at Razi.

" What did you say about me having a low bounty, punk? Someone as callus as you doesn't stand a chance against me. I'm going to put a bullet through your head to show you just how strong I am."

The man fired bullets from his gun. The bullets went straight towards Razi. What he didn't know was that Razi could see the bullets moving like they were in slow motion. He quickly tilted his body out of the bullets way. Not a single one touched him, then he sneaked up under the bullet and held it.

" This thing is too dangerous for a low bounty pirate to have. So let's fix that, okay." Razi grew his claws out and pierced it through the gun. It broke with all the holes inside of it. " There. Now you won't be doing any harm to anyone."

" Ah! You broke my gun, you idiot! I'm out of here!"

The bandit ran away. Connected to the ship was a thin piece of rope. He ran across the rope and headed to a small ship filled with bandits. But halfway between the rope and the ship, he turned around and looked at Razi.

" Oh yeah. And you have less than two minutes before this boat blows skyhigh. See ya, loser."

" A bomb?" One of the passengers screamed. " There's a bomb on this ship! Everyone on this ship is Doomed! Doomed!"

Every passenger on the ship frantically started running amock. Their screaming throbbed inside Dell's head as a red cruciform of anger appeared on his head. Another cruciform appeared on Dell's right hand as he grunted.

" Am I the only intelligent person on this ship?" Dell grunted under his breath.

" Stomach hurts..." Volk wailed. " Stomach hurts."

" Thought so. Guess I have no other choice. Jet Tor...nado!"

Dell started to spin around rapidly fast and created a vortex of wind, which attracted everyone's attention. As they all looked at Dell, he returned back to his original stature of grunting and standing firm.

" Hey, Delly guy, what is that?" Razi asked as he ticked Dell off by poking his head on Dell's shoulders.

" It's Dell. Just Dell. And that was my Jett Jett Fruit ( Jet Jet Fruit). It allows me to move fast. But only as fast as the wind itself can blow. My powers are sophisticated like the breeze of a tornado blowing away small houses, and yet it always reminds me of a gentle pad boat that rows in a gentle riv-"

" So, you're fast?"

" In laminas terms...yes, that is exactly it. Just seeing me move so fast should make anyone nostalgic. Now, what are we going to do about that bomb, Razi. Perhaps I can look around and find it."

" Let me help," a fellow passenger requested. Razi and Dell looked around and saw a priest. The priest wore spectacles, but took them off to show his piercing gray eyes. " Before I was a priest, I was an assassin. Killing low bounty pirates like them should be easy. But it will be more difficult without a weapon."

" No need to worry. I can help you with that." The old man who was assaulted came at the priest/assassin and gave him a katana in a scabbard. " I was planning on giving that to my grandson as a heirloom, but I feel you need it more than he does."

" Ah, thank you." The priest took the scabbard with the katana in it away from the old man. " This will make things much easier. But what about the bomb?"

" I can help you with that," an English man with a tall hat said. " In my travels I've diffused many bombs. There's always a dummy wire between two wires. Cutting one will shut the bomb down, but if you cut the other wire the bomb will go off immediately. If we all work together, we can do this."

" Hooray!" Every passenger on the ship cheered in unison.

" Nope." Razi said with a smile on his face. As he said it, everyone on the ship were silenced. " It's not like I don't appreciate your help, but I can accomplish these things by myself. Ta-ta."

Razi transformed into his wolf hybrid form. As he did all the marines gasped at the same time.

' H-He's...Wolf Fang Razi!"


	2. Chapter 2

Razi fell off the ferry. Everyone all sweat dropped from the sight of Razi, a person who ate a Zoan-type Devil Fruit, jumped into a river of water. However, Razi jumped back on the boat with the bomb in his hands.

" AH!" Dell shouted at the sight of the bomb. " You idiot! What are you doing?"

" Hehe. Lucas. Oh Lucas."

" I'm here, Razi," Lucas said as Golden Hope was sailing by the side of the boat. " Throw the bomb. Throw it high."

" Okay."

Razi spinned around with the bomb in his hands. He then threw the bomb into the sky. As he did, a bullet made out of fire was shot towards it and the bomb exploded in the air. The explosion looked like fireworks in the sky. Everyone " Oooooo'd" and " Awwwwwww'd" at the sight of the fireworks.

" Now, time to get their son back."

Razi ran up to the spot where the rope was. However, the rope had been cut off. Razi used his great strength to leap into the sky and landed towards the boat the bandit pirates were escaping in. The old man gave a giant " Hmph".

" Honestly, young people are such show offs."

X_X_X_X

Razi landed on the ship of the bandits. He was greeted by five bandits in total; four boys and one girl. The men all wore trench coats and bowler hats, but the female was something else. Something more gothic. She was a slender female who bandage-wrapped her form with a tattered dark kimono, disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes; giving her a wicked; daunting appearance. In both her hands she carried a large scythe with a ball and chain at the end.

" Boss, that's the guy I was telling you about!" The man whom assaulted the old man shouted. " What do you want me to do with him, boss?"

" What do you think?" The woman replied with her scary, daunting eyes. " I want you to shot him in his eyes. I would love to do it myself, but I'm trying to conserve my chastity. And when you're done killing him, make sure he spills all his blood on the floor so that I may finally have my feast."

" On it. Boys, lock 'n' load!" All four bandits raised their Luger's up and pointed them at Razi. " Fire!"

Razi was running as fast as he could around the bandits ship. The bandits were firing bullets with their Lugar guns at Razi. Razi was in his wolf hybrid form. His tail was rolled up and tucked behind his back. Most people would be scared, but Razi laughed.

" This is so much fun! Weeeee!"

" Somebody kill this idiot!" One of the silver haired boss's bandits shouted. " Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!"

Razi was shot. He was shot on his right leg. Razi shuddered from the agonizing pain from being shot at. He then tripped with his right leg. He fell off the railing and fell into the ocean. All the bandits laughed at the sight of watching Razi fall.

" Ha. What a weakling," one of the bandits laughed.

" Yeah, he never even stood a chance," another one of the bandits laughed.

" And you know what else," a third bandit laughed. " He was a moron. You can tell by the goofy look on his face that he was a moron."

" Your the moron, morons," the boss of the bandits said behind their backs. " Don't just stand there looking like idiots. Make sure he's dead."

" B-But boss," the bandit that was on the ferry said. " He fell off. A-And he looked like a Devil Fruit user. He won't be able to swim."

" There's still a chance he might be alive. Unless you see a puddle of his blood in the water where you shot him, I will give each of you your punishments."

" Eeeek!" The four bandits gasped in unison at the scary face of their leader. " We'll find him. We'll find him."

All four bandits walked slowly to the edge of the railing where Razi fell off. They all gripped their Luger's tight in their hands. All four looked down and saw a puddle of blood. All four sighed in relief when they saw the puddle.

" Looks like he's really dead. Now the boss won't punish u-"

" Peek-a-boo!"

Razi's head came out of the porthole. His face startled the four bandits. The first bandit, the one who was on the ferry, he saw how Razi was able to survive. Before he fell into the water his tail went right into the porthole. He also noticed a bullet shell on the port hole. It was his guesstimate that the pointy eared boy used his claws to rip the bullet out of his flesh, and had some kind of strange recovering ability that sealed up the hole.

" Who is this kid?" The bandit thought while he watched Razi giggle at all four of them through the porthole. " He's tougher than he looks."

Using his tail, Razi springed up in the air and kicked two of the bandits under their chins with his feet. His paws scratched both their necks. Razi landed on his feet and did a limbo move as both bandits prepared to clobber him. Razi swished his tail under the bandit to the right, tripped him, and did a back flip behind him and punched him in his windpipe. The bandit lost conscious immediately.

" Hehehe," Razi giggled after punching the bandit in his neck. " This is fun."

" Fun?" The last bandit growled. " I'm going to wipe that smirk off your stupid face."

The bandit raised his Luger too Razi's face and pulled the trigger. However, Razi did another limbo move to dodge it, followed by using his tail to form a spring and springed into the air, and did a handstand as he landed where he jumped out of the bullet paths. When the bandit ran out of bullets, Razi kicked the bandit in his face.

" Yeah. I won. Now to find that poor man's boy."

The bandit leader was irritated. She felt like she was invisible to everyone. Razi ignored her, acting like he didn't even see her, and searched everywhere for the kidnapped boy. The bandit leader clenched her fists as she hated being ignored.

" Stupid men. I hate them all. I hear them. I her their voices in my head..."

**_" Vampire!"_**

**_" She's a devil!"_**

**_" Stay away from her. She'll kill you!"_**

" Their clueless. Men are the most clueless beings in the world. Nothing would make me happier to devour them all." From the bandit leaders' kimono two giant pairs of white wings emerged. The bandit flapped her wings and flew off the ground. She did however land back on the ground after realizing something. " I can't go yet. I want to see just how powerful this boy is."

" Found him!" Razi said triumphantly as he raised a small boy with small brown hair over his head. " I found him. I found him."

" The more men I kill the longer I live. At this rate, I'll enjoy a life of longevity. So I have nothing to fear."

The white haired bandit flapped her large wings and dashed towards Razi. She swinged her scythe barbarically as she tried to cut Razi in half. Razi, who had a special kind of Haki that could allow him to sense moving attacks, threw the boy into the air and dropped down on his belly. He got back up, jumped forward, and then he jumped up to catch the boy.

" I got you." Razi grabbed the boy and landed on the railings. As his feet touched wooden surface, Razi lifted the boy in front of his face and smiled. " Are you okay?"

" Yes," the boy smiled back at Razi. He then raised his right hand up motioning Razi to shake hands. " Shake hands. Shaking hands make us friends."

" Okay."

Razi like the boy wanted and shaked his tiny little hand. Both the boy and Razi laughed whole heartedly together as they shaked each others hands. The bandit leader watched their special moment, and she growled through her teeth.

" Men. They've all the same. They're all such hypocrites. One moment they give you a smiling face, and the next they try to kill you!"

A memory of a once guardian flashed before the bandits eyes." Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I may not seem very dependable, but I'll do everything to take care of you." Another memory flashed before her eyes. " Here you are. A real winged being. I'll let you have her for twenty thousand beli."

There was someone else she remembered. " You can live with me. I'll treat you like I'll treat one of my children." Another memory flashed before her mind. " Come on. You had it coming. The way you use body language on me, you can't expect me to just sit here and take it."

" Boss," one of the bandit leaders bandits groveled under the white haired bandits feet. All four of the bandits were groveling under her feet. " Please forgive us. We'll do anything for you." The bandit grabbed the leaders' feet and kissed it trying to suck up to her.

" How obscene." The leader kicked the bandit off of her feet. She glared at all four of the bandits, then she smiled. " Before I give you your punishment, let's play a little game."

" What kind of game, boss?" One of the bandits asked.

" Oh, I think you might already know it. It's called Rock-Paper-Scissors. The rules are simple. It is a hand game usually played by two people, where players simultaneously form one of three shapes with an outstretched hand. The Rock beats Scissors, the Scissors beat Paper and the Paper beats Rock; if both players throw the same shape, the game is tied. Get it. I'll start with you."

The bandit leader pointed at the bandit on the far right. She walked up to him and made symbols preparing to throw a shape. The bandit also started making shapes. When the game finished the leader had her hand on Paper and the bandit had his hand on Rock. The leader took out a bottle of alcohol and chugged it down.

" Boss, no. Can't we just play two out of thr-"

The leader didn't give her fellow bandit the time of day. Her scythe floated out of nowhere and landed in her left hand. She slashed her scythe at the man while still chugging a bottle of alcohol down her throat. Her scythe decapitated the man; sliced his head off and his head fell off.

" Ah!" The remaining three of the bandits gasped.

" We got to get out of her-"

The bandit on the ferry tried to get up, jump over the boat and swim away, but the leader appeared behind him with her scythe blade touching the back of his neck.

" Don't think you can escape me," the leader said while her blade touched the back of her subordinates' neck. " Don't even think you can compare yourself to my powers. I'm the last person you ever want to met."

" Hey!" Razi shouted. " You with the white hair! Hey!" The bandit leader finally looked her head up and looked at Razi. " Those men are part of your crew, aren't they? How can you kill your own crew?"

" Oh, I'm sorry, what are you blabbing about? I'm not in a crew with these idiots. I don't even know any of their names. They are all merely just tools I use to get my jobs done more swiftly."

" That's not true. A Nakama is not some tool you can just boss around! A Nakama is part of your soul. Killing them would be like destroying your own soul! Are you really trying to destroy yourself?"

The bandit leader was confused. She didn't know half of what Razi was saying. What she did understand was he didn't like it when she killed people. And seeing someone acting all heroically brought a large, wicked smile on her face.

" Oh, that reminds me. We never got to introduce ourselves. Hello, my name is Jane. And though I may look young, I'm really fifty-five years old. And when I'm done with you..." The blade of her scythe surged with purple electricity. " I'll create a carnage. I'll exterminate every able-body on that little ferry...one by one."

Jane continued the rest of the game of rock-paper-scissors with the rest of her bandits. She walked to the bandit on the side of her dead bandit follower. Finally, Jane took out a bottle of alchohol with her right hand and made signals with her left hand.

" Ah, I don't really want to play, bos-" Jane's scythe surged with electricity that scared the bandit " Ah, okay, okay, I'll play. I'll play."

Jane and her bandit both made signals with their hands simutaneously. Then the game stopped. The bandit had Paper and Jane had Scissors. Jane was victorious.

" Your dead."

The bandit shaked as Jane raised her scythe over her head and prepared to slash it at her weak bandit. The metal of her scythe surged with large amounts of purple electricity. The bandit could only scream as he was about to die.

" Nooooooo!"

The bandit was saved. Razi, who couldn't stand seeing a captain torture her crewmates anymore, dashed in and picked Razi off the ground and carried him away from Jane. Jane's scythe fell into the ground and made a hole in the floorboard.

" So, he saved him. How interesting. But knowing my bandits, it's the last mistake he's ever going make."

Razi ran with the bandit in both his arms. Clinging to his back was the boy he rescued. Little did Razi know something bad was about to happen to him as the bandit pulled his Luger out.

" I can't look needy in front of the boss. If I am to die, it will be of my own accord."

The bandit raised his gun to Razi's head and nearly shot a bullet through his neck. However, Razi sensed the forthcoming of the bullet being fired and dropped the bandit as he then jumped back while holding the boy with both his hands. He soon came too a stop.

" Are you okay?" Razi asked the boy out of concern.

" Yes," the boy replied with a smile on his face. " You saved me, mister. Thank you. Haha."

" Hahahaha." Razi laughed with the little boy.

Razi stopped laughing as his ears started to twitch. He turned around and saw the bandit standing with his gun in his hands. Razi thought the bandit was going to shot the gun at him, but he instead placed the muzzle in his mouth As he pressed the trigger a bullet went straight through the back of his neck where he died instantly.

" No!" Razi shouted at the bandit. " Why would you do something like that? You didn't have to do that!"

" I'm afraid you're the one who's mistaken, wolf boy," Jane said while she stood above her two grovelling bandits. " There are only two people in this world. One's who're strong that lead and the weak one's who serve the strong. The only thing the weak can do is serve the strong. If they can't live to do that, well, then they shouldn't live at all."

" What? That's not true! No one is weak! No one! Only through hard work can people really become strong. There is nothing that separates us!"

" Oh really? You sound pretty coy with yourself. Tell me, you must know how to do everything, right? You must be pretty smart, right."

" Nope." Razi gave Jane a wide smile. " I'm pretty stupid. Just ask every member of my crew-Daniel, Momo, and Jen. Hehehe"

" Really? Then you must be very strong?"

" Nope. I can't even open a pickle jar. Hehehe."

" Really? Then you must be pretty persuasive. People must follow your every command then."

" Nope. No one in my crew listens to me. It's like I'm invisible to them. Hehehehe."

" Well then. My first impression of you..." Purple electricty surged through every part of Jane's body as her eyes turned violent red. " YOU'RE WEAK AND UNWORTHY TO TALK TO ME! You're nothing but a simpleton who can't reason with anyone!" The anger on Jane's face faded away and a large smile appeared on her face. " I on the other hand are very diplomatic. So I'll have a challenge to determine which one of us is the strong and which one is weak."

" What kind of challenge?"

" A challenge like this."

Jane disappeared in a flash. She reapepared behind Razi, snatched the child from his back that cried when her cold hands touched him, and smacked a strange kind of purple crab shell on his back. The crab shell weighed heavily on Razi's back and he collasped under the pressure. Razi tried his hardest to stand up, only the shell pinned him down.

" What-_ack_-is-_ack-_this?"

Razi groaned while trying to get up. As he groaned he noticed the small boy sitting besides Jane's bandits and crying. " Hey, why is he over there?"

" Because he is part of our wager. I still have two of my subordinates I have yet to punish, so I'll save the boy for last. The game will work where I'll continue to play rock-paper-scissors against them, kill whoever loses, only now he is part of the game. If he loses against me, well, he'll receive the same punishment. And when he loses..." Jane rubbed her lips with her tongue and smiled. " You have to kiss my feet and swear your alligance to me. I'll treat you like the dog you really are. Woof. Woof. Woof."

" Let him go, Jane!" Razi shouted. He then collasped on the floor as the crab shell on his back felt like it weighed fifty tons. " He's not old enough for something like this!"

" His life is yours to decide. In case you didn't know I'm a skypiean." The moment Jane mentioned "skypiean" two white antenna's sticked out of her head which apparently were hidden underneath her hair. " I hail from Skypiea." Two giant white wings came out of Jane's back. " I'm also the sister of a certain man named Gan Fall. And that thing on your back, well, it's an Impact Dial."

" Impact Dial? What's an Impact Dial?"

" Of course you humans would never know. An Impact Dial are strange, mysterious devices made from the remains of particular shellfish, which have the ability to store energy and matter. The shellfish remains are gathered from the shallows near the shore of the White-White Sea. That there is my Crab Ton Dial. When it's smacked on your back it can weigh up too four hundred pounds. If you're able to lift it off your back before I cut your friend in half I'll let you both leave with your lives."

" No."

" No? What are you talking about? This is the greatest off I can give you. What can you, a mere commoner, possibly want from me?"

" If I win...I want you to join my crew."

" What?" Both of Jane's bandits shouted together. " Is he serious?"

" Ha. So you want me to join your crew, eh?" Jane smirked. " Tell me, why would you want me to become part of your crew? I'm a murder, some call me a vampire because I always thirst for blood, and I'm unreliable. Why would you want someone like me in your crew?"

" Because deep down I believe not everyone was born to be evil. I feel if you join my crew and I teach you about kindness and caring about others...you might change your evil ways."

" By joining your pirate crew? Please. Don't make me laugh. Pirates are nothing but bandits like me. You steal, you pillage, and you all only care about yourselves. The offer is if you win you can leave with your brat. That is all you're going to get from me."

" I'll make you a member of my crew. Just you wait. I'll show you how you don't have to kill your own crew to look tough."

" Well, good luck trying. Let the games begin."

The game started with the bandit on the left. Just like the previous two games, Jane took out a bottle of alchohol in her kimono and chugged it down while her left hand made symbols. It occurred to everyone that she was an alchoholic. The bandit also made symbol's with his hands depicting where he would stop. The game stopped in exactly...three...two...one..."

" Stop!"


	3. Chapter 3

The results were in. Jane had Paper and her bandit had Paper. It was a draw. As a Draw it counted as a do over until one was victorious, only in her game a draw counted as a second chance. The bandit on the ferry shaked through his boots as he knew after him he was going to be playing against Jane, and would most likely lose. Razi at the time was still trying to stand up and even swished his tail trying to knock the shell off.

" Ha, I got Paper," the bandit laughed.

" And I got Scissors!" the bandit on the ferry laughed." That means you're a goner!"

" W-What?"

The bandit took out two knives. He delved his knives for the only solution. He chopped the knives at the other bandits' neck. Blood trickled out of the other bandits neck, his eyes turned ghostly white, and he collasped on the floor, dead. The bandit who killed him got excited. His mouth twitched when he looked into Jane's eyes.

" How did I do, boss? Did I do good? Tell me I did goo-"

Jane slapped her the bandit on the right side of his face. Her eyes now glowed bright red like the color of blood. She grabbed the bandits' neck and pulled him to her face.

" You perpetuous fool! It was not his time to die! I should kill you! Except..."

" Except what, boss?"

" Except I don't think you're worth the argument. Since you are inclined to your own acusations I will skip over you for now and move to the boy. You better hope the boy loses. Because if he doesn't..." The aura around Jane made the fellow bandit's face turn pale. Electricty surged through the metal of her scythe. " I'll make sure my scary face is the last thing you see."

" Noooooo! Agh!" Razi tried getting up and rushing towards the boy, but he still didn't have the strength. He collasped on the ground and continued pushing himself. " Please. I don't want to transform into my fourth form. I promised my brother and Phoenix Fire that I would never use it unless it was absolutely necessary. Please, don't make me use it."

" Ha. It's no use for a weakling like you to try to persuade me. You can only hope that your friend here can win."

The game between Jane and the small, crying boy continued afoot. Jane took out what was the umpteenth bottle of alchohol and chugged it in her mouth while she made the hand signals: Rock, Paper, and Scissors. The boy was hesitant to play her little charade, but finally gave in and made hand signals with Jane. Finally...the game came to an end. Jane: Scissors. The Boy: Rock.

" It looks like you win," Jane smiled. " Congragulations. What do you have to say now?"

" I want my daddy! Daddy, where are you? Dadd-"

Electricity surging from Jane's hands silenced the boy. Her eyes turned red as she looked down and glared into his eyes. " Shut your whining, worm! Take it from a survivor. You don't need parents. You're better off without them. Now enjoy your little victory while you still can."

Jane's last bandit's skin grew goosebumps as he shaked all over. Jane scared him on a cellular level. Jane took another bottle of alchohol out and chugged it down. Jane however was starting to get tipsy from all the other alchohol she ingested and dropped her bottle as it shattered when it hit the floor.

" Are you ready-hic-to make a die?" Jane said in her tipsy voice. Her right hand surged with electricty that sobbered her up. " I'm going to give you everything I've go-"

" Screw this game!" The bandit squealed. He stood up on the railing as he prepared to jump into the ocean. " I want to live!"

The bandit jumped off the railing and fell into the ocean. He paddled with all his might trying to get away from his crazed boss. However, little too his knowledge, he was playing right into Jane's hands. She fell off the railing as well, but her giant wings spread out and she floated above the water. Her right hand then surged with purple electricity.

" Fool me once; shame on you. Fool me twice; shame on you. Lighting Palm!"

Jane slammed her palm with lighting on top of the water. The moment she did the water conducted the electricity, and like being in a bathtub where a plugged in toaster is thrown inside, the bandit was shocked with electricity. He started shaking from the electricity, his brain and heart burning as they were turning black inside of him, and finally he stopped twitching as he was now dead. When he died, his body floated downstream away from Jane's boat.

" Good riddance. And now..."

Jane flapped her giant wings as she took into the sky. She floated above the ship, then used the wind current to glide down back on deck. Only one person remained-the boy Razi was trying to protect. Razi at the time was still fighting against the weight, but still wasn't strong enough to push it off. All he could do was watch in horror as the boy and Jane already started playing.

" Stop this! I'll transform into my fourth form! I swear!"

" Go ahead," Jane smirked. " I'm calling your bluff. You don't have this fourth form you keep blabbing about. I think it's all just a lie you're saying so I'll drop my guard. And for you, little boy, I have something you should see."

Jane reached her right hand into her kimono and pulled out another Impact Dial. The Impact Dial resembled a scorpin. She then closed her eyes and smacked the Impact Dial on her bandages around her chest. Jane's body became surrounded in bright white light. When the light faded the middle-aged man with a mustache was standing before him.

" It's me, your father. You won, my boy. You won."

" D-Daddy?" The boy stuttered at the sight of his father. " Is it really you, daddy?"

" Of course. You don't have to fight anymore, my boy. Just stop playing."

" I don't think I should, daddy. Something doesn't feel right."

" C'mon. Do it for your dad."

" Okay. I-I'll do it for you, daddy."

The boy stopped shaking his fists and landed on Paper since his hands were all flat. The image of his father faded and Jane's scary, devil-like face. Her hand stopped at Scissors. Even though she cheated to get her way...Jane was the victor.

" Awwww. It looks like I won't be joining your crew after all, weakling. I'll make you lick my feet right after I decapicate this young boy."

" B-But you c-cheated!" The boy stuttered while his face dripped with sweat from his fear. " That's not fair!"

" Welcome to real life, little boy. Like it or not there's no such thing as honestly in this era. Or any other era after this. And now..." Jane raised her scythe over her head. The boy wanted to run like the last bandit, but his feet wouldn't move. " It's time I end this little game once and for all-"

" NO!" Razi shouted with what was his loudest scream yet. Listening to it almost made Jane drop her scythe. Jane stopped with her punishment and looked at Razi as the boy looked with her. Razi's eyes turned red, his whole body was surrounded with fur, and a dark aura surrounded him. " No! No! No! No!"

Razi had newfound strength. He stood up, knocked the crab Impact Dial off, and continued to go through a strange kind of metamorphisis. Razi's entire body became surrounded with brown fur, four sharp fangs sticked out of his teeth, ten claws sticked out his fingertips, ten more serrated claws out his toenails, his face was now a wolf's, but his body looked human as it was also furry, and his eyes burned bright purple. For the first time ever...Razi morphed into his fourth transformation.

Razi had just undergone a strange transformation. Red eyes, hair standing on end, claws sharper than blades, all was him going through his fourth transformation. And Jane, scythe raised above her head, she was speechless at the sight of Razi's fourth form, but then she found it to be humourous.

" So, you were finally able to get that Impact Dial off, eh? Good for you." Jane raised the scythe down and walked over to Razi's monstrous form. She held both her hands up to Razi's face and rubbed his furry face. " It's too bad you weren't able to get it off a second sooner. I won. I had the chance to kill your boy friend. Now you're all min-"

Jane was stopped by Razi. He growled through his mouth and raised his right hand up as he prepared to scratch him on the left side of his face. Only before he could scratch her Jane's giant white wings came out, flaps them, and she dashed back away from Razi's giant claws. Jane stopped, glared into Razi's red eyes, and eradicated with purple electricity.

" How dare you try to scratch me, foul beast! What right do you have to lay your hands on a girl? Didn't your mother ever teach you any mannors?"

The color of Jane's skin changed. Her skin became creamy, but then it returned to its pale color. Razi ignored her color change and howled into the sky. Jane's ears twitched at the sound of his voice, but after thirty seconds nothing happened.

" I'm sorry but were you trying to do something? Why do wolves even do those things in the first pla-"

From behind something emerged. Jane quickly reacted by raising her scythe up and stopped its teeth from clapping on her. The animal that attacked her was a shark. A hammerhead shark with a short mouth yet having over one hundred teeth. What Jane didn't know was the shark was being controlled by Razi's howling voice.

" How dare you touch me! I am a skytopian! You subspecies have no right to lay your hands on me!" Jane's hands surged with electricty. She smacked the shark with her electric hands, zapping it, and sending it flying towards the ocean. It fell in and sparked the ocean with purple electricity. " Who's next on my agend-"

Razi in his mighty transformation came charging towards Jane. He attacked her with a frenzy of slashes from his claws. Jane however used the metal from her scythe as a shield and deflected Razi's slashes. She used her wings momentily to help her gain speed. She used her wings to block all Razi's attacks-left, right, left, right- never got a scratch on her, at least until Razi surprised her with his bright, scary red eyes and scratched her right arm.

Jane shuddered from blood gushing out of her open wound, grabbed her arm, exclaimed, " You filthy beast! Now I'm going to have to exfloiate myself from your germs! I'm going to kill you!"

Jane dashed at Razi with her scythe raised over her head. Jane was about to slash Razi's head off, scythe over her head, but Razi ripped his fingernails off and threw them to the ground. The fingernails grew from the ground until they became a wall of steel. The blade of Jane's scythe bounced off the wall as soon as it made contact.

" No!"

Jane went into a rampage. She swinged her scythe fiercely at the wall. As she did it, Razi regrew his fingernails, ripped them off again, and wrapped his tail around them as they grew into long, sharp blades. Razi swished his tail on the right side of the wall, and slashed Jane's knees. Just like her arm, Jane hemorphaged through her knees and shuddered.

" It hurts! It hurts so much!" Jane cried. She fell over and grabbed her bleeding legs. " Am I going to die? I don't want to die."

Razi regrew his nails in her stuper. He slashed his claws through the center of the wall and pushed it aside. The fourth, gigantic form of Razi walked towards Jane and growled through his mouth as he glared at her with his bright, scary red eyes. In a futile attempt to get him away, she slashed her scythe at him while it was surging with electricity.

" Die, wolf boy!"

Purple electricity surged out of the scythe's blade and zapped Razi. The static of the electricity made Razi's fur all fluffy. However, Razi still looked into her eyes with his beastily, braven eyes, unhazed. Razi growled through his teeth and sank his razor sharp teeth into Jane's left shoulder.

" Stop, big brother!" The little boy shouted. " Please, stop!"

When Razi heard the sound of the boy screaming he released Jane from his sharp teeth. He looked up and saw the boy leaning against the railing. He was scared of Razi as his face sweated with fear. What was worse was how he was crying. Razi growled at the boy and walked towards him. The only thing the boy looked like to him was substinents.

" Please...remember me."

Razi stood over the little boy. His sharp teeth daunted and tantalized him. Razi raised his claws up and prepared to slash him. However, he stopped when he saw the poor boys crying face. That face...somewhere in his mind he remembered it was happy and smiling.

" Shake hand."

Razi was gaining keen knowledge about the boy. Razi did what felt natural, reached his right hand up, said, " Shake..."

The boy stopped crying from the sound of Razi's voice. Then he felt something shaking his hand. It was Razi; the real Razi. The Razi with the smiling face but still had wolf ears perked up. Razi smiled at the boy. The boy also smiled as Razi shaked his hand. Both Razi and the boy laughed together. They were as happy as they could be.

" Friend," Razi said with a smile on his face.

" Friend," the boy said with a smile on his face.

Both Razi and the boy were attuned and happy friends. The next time they met each other...Razi new great things would become of them. Jane was still conscious and weeping through her eyes as her bleeding arms surged with electricity. She knew that no one was going to take care of her. No one ever cared about her. She was meant to be alone for the rest of her life.

" You don't have to hurt people to feel better about yourself, Jane. I'll care for you as long as I live."

" All men are liars just like all humans are scum. If I'm too die at least I'll be able to die with my pri-"

" Okay, you're coming with me."

Razi grabbed Jane by her stomach and lifted her off the ground. The moment Razi lifted her Jane's cheeks started to blush, then she got angry.

" What? What are you touching me for, you idiot?"

" I got the crab off my back, right? That means you now have to be a part of my crew. And what kind of captain would I be if I let my crewmates down?"

" I'm not a member of your crew! You should be following my bandit crew! Now take your filthy hands off me, you beast!"

" Nope. You're coming with me. And you're going to be my...hey, where's the boat?" The boat sailed away while Razi was gone. It only looked like a speck far off in the distance. " Ah-oh. How are we going to get back to the boat? Can you fly us there, Jane."

" Fly? What's flying?"

" Come on, you know. When you spread your wings out and fly into the sky."

" I don't know what you're talking about? What I do is called gliding. It's where I travel by allowing myself to fly with wind current. But there's not enough wind current to fly. Sorry, but you're hoope-"

Something felt different about the ship. It was sinking. Sinking into the water. Razi couldn't swim, Jane was bleeding through her arms and legs making her immobilized, and the boy was too small to swim. Without the ability to abandon ship, they could only await for them to drown. But before they did drown, Razi grabbed Jane and raised her above his head.

" W-What are you doing, you idiot? You're just going to make us sink faster!"

" Maybe so. But if it means I can save you, I'll hold you as high as I can. What kind of captain would I be if I can't protect my crewmates?"

Jane was surprised. Razi was the second person who ever was so nice to her. Jane was suppose to hate humans, even the one's who've eaten Devil Fruit's, but for some reason...she felt happy being held by him.

_" What is this guy talking about? Even after everything I've done to him...he's thinking about saving me? No, no, this isn't right. All men are scoundrels. Any moment now he's going to let me go."_

But Razi never let go of Jane for even a second. Eventually Jane's ship started thinking to the bottom. The boy grabbed onto Razi and climbed up his arms. Like he said, even though he was underwater and not breathing, Razi never let go of her. Jane started to having second doubts about him.

" He sure is stupid. Probably the stupidest human I've ever met. And yet... he's also the nicest human. How I envy him..."

Jane passed out in Razi's arms. From the way things were going Razi only had just thirty seconds of air left. Twenty-nine...twenty-eight...twenty-seven...his lungs felt as though they were about to explode. Bubbles blew out of his mouth, his eyes turned white, but Razi didn't stop keeping Jane above water. Eleven...Ten...Nine...

" Yo!" Volk shouted in the air. " Look out below!"

Something swooped down and grabbed Jane by her arms. Jane was pulled up with the little boy hugging Razi's arms and Razi pulled up with them. The person pulling them was Volk and Dell. Dell was vibrating his legs and they became a large tornado as Volk's arms were ignited with flames and acted as wings. It occured to Razi how their combination was Volk using his wings to fly and Dell flying above the sea.

" Volk!" Razi shouted happily as he looked up and saw Volk. " Your here! Your here!"

" The idiot just recovered," Dell said in his moody voice. " I gave him some medicine and the big baby recovered."

" Really? What kind of medicine did you give him, Dell Guy?"

" It's just Dell. And I gave him water. He stopped crying like a baby just like that."

" I'm here to rescue you," Volk said with a smile on his face. " I'm the son of Monkey D. Luffy after all. Give me five."

Volk and Razi both smacked each other's hands. But as they did...the fire from Volk's hands dispersed.

" Volk, you idiot!"

Without the fire to help them fly Razi, Jane, Dell, Volk, and the boy all fell towards the sea. Dell and Volk also couldn't swim as they all swallowed a Devil Fruit, too. The moment they fell into the sky it would be the end for them.

" Net!"

From the boat-Razi's boat-Jen fired a great big net. The net trapped Razi, Jane, Dell, Volk, and the boy and pulled them towards. All five fell towards the ground and hit the floorboard. Razi was the first to get up to see Daniel, Momo, and Jen standing side by side. Jen was wearing a pair of black sunglasses on his eyes.

" Razi, where the hell were you?" Daniel shouted. " You were gone for two hours! We were about to rage war against that marine ship, but then we find you falling from the sky. And who's the dame?"

" Hehehe. That's Jane. She's now part of our crew."

" What?" Daniel shouted. " We can't have a girl on this crew!"

" Aww. Why not?"

" Because I hate girls! I want her off right now!"

" Daniel, show a little compassion," Momo said to his white haired friend. " This here is a poor woman. And she's injured. Who in their right mind would hurt a poor woman?"

" I don't know. But the bitch is carrying a scythe for gods sake."

" Forget about that," Jen said flamboyantly. Small pink hearts glowed in his eyes. " She's so beautiful." Jen grabbed Jean's unconscious hand and raised it to his face. " I am the Sun and you're the Moon. My heart shines bright while I stare into You. Does a feather flock from your hair as I stare deeply into your eyes and my lips yearn to place a kiss on your li-"

" Cut the poetry crap up!" Daniel shouted. " It's not like she can actually hear you. And what about the the kid? What are we going to do with him? Are we going to make him travel with us?"

" Nope. I plan on returning him to his father."

" Really? And just how are you planning to do that? In case you haven't noticed this boat isn't really battle compatible."

" Don't worry about a thing," Dell smirked. " My brain is like an egg that is boiling. And I just hatched some great ideas."


	4. Chapter 4

The poor man waited for the return of his son. So did the priest/assassin, English gentlemen, and old man with his wife waited for Razi's return. The marines waited patiently as they had their guns at their ready and their cutlass swords as well.

" My son...my son..." The man muttered while anxiously waiting for him to show. " Please...be safe."

" I don't think the youngster is really going to show," the old man grunted, arms holded, losing all hope Razi would show.

" We must have hope," the priest/assassin said. " Without hope, what persona can we have on lif-"

" Stop talking," the Englishman said while holding a beef sandwich. " I'm trying to enjoy my meal."

" My boy...please...please come back to m-"

" Look up in the sky!" One of the marines shouted. " There's a tornado heading our way!"

" What?" One of the marines gasped. " Where?"

" Over there!"

There was a tornado thrashing towards them. But in the eye of the tornado there was both Razi and Volk quarreling out with each other. Both got into a fistfight, Razi punching Volk, Volk punching Razi, every second the tornado moved they were punching it out. On the bottom of the tornado was Dell creating the tornado while vibrating his hand. Underneath him was the fishman Momo who helped the tornado Dell was using move and kept Dell afloat.

" I have you trapped, pirate!" Dell shouted while he created the tornado with his hands. " Justice will prevai! Justice always prevail!"

It was Dell's idea that since the marines didn't know that he and Volk were pirates yet they were going to fake fighting to get Razi back on deck. Clinging to Razi's back was the boy. All Volk needed to do was use his move...

" Geppo Stomp!"

Volk was a master of every form of Rokushiki. He used Geppo to jump in the air; Geppo allowed him to jump even when he was in the air. Volk jumped and kicked Razi in his chest. Razi was sent flying towards the ship and was about to crash, but managed to use his tail to hook onto the porthole.

The marines stationed themselves on the railing. Guns were ready to fire. The first thing to climb up the railing was... the little boy.

" Hold your fire!" One of the marines shouted. " It's a kid."

" Danny!" The man shouted seeing his son.

" Dad!" The boy cried.

The boy Danny and his father were reunited. Danny ran straight towards his father and hugged him around his legs. Danny didn't want to let him go. Danny's father hugged his son as he too didn't want to let him go. As they were hugging Volk and Dell showed up.

" Your back!" One of the marines said joyously as he had no idea Volk and Dell were pirates. " And you saved the poor boy! You two are genuine heroes!"

" Shucks. We didn't really do much," Volk said as he rubbed his head sheepishly. " Hahaha."

" Talk about modest. We didn't even do anything. But now that everyone's happy, the rest of my plan will fall into place. That fishman is going to swim back with that wolf boy Razi right no-"

" Aw, you guys look so cute together!" Razi said. Dell sweatdropped at the sound of Razi's voice. He turned around and saw Razi standing, smiling before him. " Hi, my names Razi. I'm going to be the next King of the Pirates."

" No, I'm going to be the next-" Volk tried having an argument with Razi, but Dell shushed him by chuffing him with his hands.

" Zip it! We can't let them know we're pirates just yet."

" Raw, rhy rot( Aw, why not)?"

" Because, we're not strong enough for them just yet. Unless you can get more people on our crew I'm afraid we'll have to avoid marines."

" Hi, my names Danny," the little boy said as he waved to Razi. " Thanks for saving me. Maybe one day we can meet again."

" It's that Wolf Fang pirate!" A marine shouted. " He has a bounty of over 20, 000 beli's!"

" Let's get him!"

All marines opened fire at Razi. Razi however used his keen senses and unmatched sight to tilt his body out of the way of every bullet that was fired. Razi then accidentally tripped over the railing and fell into the ocean. Volk and Dell both gasped. However, Razi jumped above the water and waved to Dell and Volk.

" Bye Volk. Bye Delvy."

" IT'S DELL YOU IDIOT!"

All the marines ran to the side of the railing and looked down at the sea. Below they saw Razi sitting on the back of his fishman Nakama Momo and waving at the marines. Momo was swimming straight towards the Golden Hope.

" Their getting away!"

" Shot them!"

Instead of using guns the marines used cannons. Multiple cannon balls were fired at Razi and Momo. At the rate they were moving they were about to hit Momo square on.

" Hold on, Razi, Momo!" Daniel shouted at the top of his lungs. " I got your back!"

Daniel and Jen jumped off the deck of the Golden Hope and flew towards the cannon balls. Daniel thrusted his right sword out while he sticked the left one behind his head. Jen raised both his revolvers up and they burned with flames.

" Zan Style: Hornet's Barrage!"

" Torch!"

Daniel slashed his swords at the cannon balls with excellent swordsmanship. Five cannon balls came rushing towards him, but with great speed he sliced all of them in half, diced them, and let the crumbled remains fall into the ocean. Flames blew out of Jen's guns. The flames burned the rest of the cannon balls into smitherens. Daniel and Jen then fell from the sky and landed on Momo's back.

" Woah!" Momo shouted at the added weight of both Daniel and Jen. " You two are heavy! One more. All it takes is one more person on my back and I'll sink to the bottom."

Razi, Momo, Daniel, and Jen all reached the deck of Golden Hope. Razi and Jen were the first ones to get on the deck. The moment Daniel touched the deck he helped Momo to his feet.

" Thanks," Momo said as he rubbed the back of his head.

" No sweat. Anything for my bud. Now let's get the hell out of here!"

Jen took out a pair of black sunglasses placed them over his eyes. Jen took out his two revolvers. " Time to go. I'm going to bring the heat." Jens' revolvers burned with flames as he ran to the back. " Torch!"

Jen blew large flames out his guns. The guns gave Golden Hope speed. While Jen was giving speed, Razi ran to the wooden wolf head in the front and sat cross-legged on it, Jane remained unconscious on the ground, and Momo and Daniel stood on the back with their weapons raised. Cannon balls came rushing towards Daniel and Momo. Both Daniel and Momo smiled.

" You ready to play a little game of baseball, buddy?" Daniel smirked while crossing his swords.

" Always ready, Momo. Always ready."

" Good. Because I'm keeping score."

Daniel and Momo both jumped towards the cannon balls. Two cannon balls came rushing at Daniel, he swinged both his swords around in circles, and slashed the cannonballs in half. While he was doing that, Momo spinned his metal pipe around in circles and deflected every cannon ball heading his way.

" So how many do you've got, fishman?"

" Tweleve, snowflake."

" I've got fourteen. But who's keeping count?"

" Everybody, man your stations," said Jen while he blew flames out his gun. " It's going to be a bumpy ride."

The strength of the flames Jen blew out his guns increased. Using the flames to boost the speed of the ship, the Golden Hope sail past the ferry and headed for the nearest island. Razi, Daniel, Momo, Jen, and Jane escaped. They were on their way to LogueTown. While they were sailing, Razi ran to the back and waved to the ferry where Volk waved back at him.

" Bye, Razi," Volk waved. " I hope to see you again."

" Yeah, dido, Volk. Maybe we'll see each other on the other side of the Grand Line."

" Let's make a pack. One of us has to become King of the Pirates." Volk raised his pinky up to Razi. " Let's pinky swear."

" Okay." Razi raised his pinky up to Volk. " I swear. I'll become King of the Pirates."

" No, I'll become King of the-"

" Volk!" Dell ran up behind Volk and held his hands over his mouth. " What did I tell you? No one needs to know that we're pirates? Ssshhhhhhhh."

" Hey, did you two see some pirate with years drop by?" A marine said behind Dell and Volk. " I thought I saw you waving at them."

" What? No. H-He was waving at some fish swimming by. Weren't you, Volk?"

" Yeah...that's it. Hey, are you guys giving up chasing the pirate?"

" Yes."

" Hooray! I mean...that's too bad. So I guess they got away."

" Yes, but not for long. One of my marine buddies is calling the Admiral Five on his Den Den Mushi."

" What?" Dell gasped. " The Admiral Five? You've got to be kidding me. You're really sending those psychopaths after them?"

" The Admiral Five?" Volk asked. " Who are the Admiral Five?"

" What, you don't know? They're only the five strongest Admiral's in the marine core. Any pirate who's ever fought them ended up..." Dell slid his finger on his throat and made a sound through his mouth. " Just like that."

" I don't understand. What are you talking about, Dell? Are they going to pour them drinks?"

" No, you imbecile, their going to execute them. And when The Admiral Five kill someone...it's always a slow, agonizing death. Volk...they don't stand a chance against them."

X_X_X_X

Underneath the ground were marines preparing to execute prisoners. Prisoners were lined out for deathrow. Under the ground, lined up, and were moving towards a hot cauldron. One by one the prisoners were pushed into the cauldron and slowly boiled alive. The marines responsible for this were the Admiral Five. However, one of the prisoners struggled to break free.

" Let me go! Let me go! I didn't do anything! I was framed!"

" Keep moving, prisoner. Dead man walking. Dead man walking."

" Nooooooo!"

" Stop!" A female marine shouted. The marine that was shouting was one of the five marine admirals Eiza. Eiza has long blue hair. She wears white marine clothes with a marine hat that had a black circle imprinted on it with long sleeves and a blue scarf on her neck. She also has a tattoo showing on her chest that looked like a butterfly. " You can't just throw your prisoners in boiling oil. I won't allow the prisoners lives to end this way."

" Thank you. Thank you for your kindnes-"

The marine Eiza's hands became covered in mist. A giant ice cube then appeared above the boiling oil and fell inside. " I want you to put ice in it. That will make their dying slower and much more painful. Well, get moving."

" Ah, yes, Eiza. You heard her, men. Get some ice in that boiling cauldron, now."

The men did as their marine officier said and ran away to get some ice. When they came back they carried more and more chunks of ice and dropped it inside the cauldron. When the ice dropped the dry ice into the heating oil, that boiled like an active volcano, the dry ice sublimated; turned into a gas of heat. Eiza waited five minutes for the cauldron to be prepared, and then she smiled.

" Now, throw in the prisoner.

" No, please! Noooooooo!"

The marine's carried the prisoner to the cauldron. He was kicking, screaming, but they ignored him and threw him in the boiling oil below. Eiza could hear the sound of the prisoner screaming, yelling, dying, and she found it to be the greatest melody she's ever listened to. Eiza turned around and walked away.

" Glad that's settled. Now, I better get to the council. There's apparently call about a new kind of pirates. This I just have to see. And when I find them..." Eiza's arms turned into ice. " I'm going to freeze them and keep them in my cellar. They'll make the perfect trophies."

X_X_X_X

A whole day passed since the battle on the ferry-Razi, Daniel, Momo, and Jen were all one step closer to achiving their was running around frantically for any piece of food he could find. The silver haired skytopian, Jane, lay snuggled up next to the railing. Before running Razi was amused to see her this way-she was once punching, kicking, or otherwise slicing everything. Razi turned his head to see Daniel sitting, his back against the mast of the ship, arms folded. At first glance the son of Captain Smoker looked as though he was awake, but as Razi listened closely, he could hear the man's slow, rhythmic breathing. Momo was sitting by the railing sewing while singing a funny little tune:

"Sew, sew, sew. All will be mended, all will be sewed. Sew, sew, sew. Beautiful clothes will be borned."

Nothing bad Razi wanted to say to Momo, but his singing...stinked. It was probably why he couldn't be the musician of their crew. And Jen was experimenting with his bullets. He had a solution in a glass vial and was swishing it back and forth in the vial. Touching the back of Jen's foot was a map. Jen was raising a black solution over the vial and moved it slowly to make sure not to much drop inside. If it did things could get disastrous.

" Okay...just one more drop. Just one more dro-"

" Jen!"

" Ah!"

Jen dropped too much of the black solution into the glass vial. The solution erupted with a fizzy solution and erupted in Jen's face. Even though Jen was basicallydead, his skin were literally dead, but the solution burned his tongue like molten lava.

" Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Jen ran around the deck screaming at the top of his lungs. Razi just stood dumbfoundly and watched Jen run around the deck. Jen was fast. He already ran around the ship for his eleventh lap. Jen ran up to the railing and jumped into the water, but Razi transformed into his wolf hybrid form and caught him with his tail before he fell into the water.

" Hahaha. Your funny, Jen. Were you really going to jump into the water?"

" YES AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Jen shouted at Razi.

" Hehehe. Sorry. Would you like me to let go of you, Jen?"

" No. Just get me back on deck and get me a glass of water. And please...try not to do anything stupid while I'm working, please."

" Hehehe. Don't worry about me, Jen. When have I done anything stupi-" Jen's leg accidentally slipped in Razi's tail. Jen screamed as he was about to fall into the water, but was caught by Razi's tail. " Hehehe. Sorry about that."

" You idiot!"

" Hey, whoever is shouting, shut up!" Daniel shouted in his sleep. " Some of us are trying to sleep."

" Yes, and others are trying to sew nice clothes for some idiot captain to wear," Momo also shouted. " By the speed that I'm sewing this I won't be able to finish this until after January. And we haven't even had Christmas yet."

" Ooh, Christmas, yay!" Razi laughed and clapped his hands together. " I'm so excited for Christmas! What I want is to be King of the Pirates, a Seven Pound Smoked Salmon, A hula-hupe. Oh, oh, and a strawhat like the one Monkey D. Luffy has. I want a strawhat!"

" Razi, sometimes you can be quite the twit," Jen said behind Razi's back.

" Ugh, my head," Jane exclaimed, indescreatly her eyes were still closed from her being asleep. Jane finally opened her eyes, still dizzy, and looked down way. " W-Where am I?" The first person Jane saw when her dizziness lifted was the smiling face of Razi. " You!" Jane got back up, scythe squeezed in her hands, and she held it over her head as she glared at Razi. It was then that Razi, Jen, Daniel, and Momo looked at Jane. " Stay away from me! Stay away or I'll kill you!"

" Hi," Razi waved to Jane. Jane was confused and blinked her eyes when Razi waved at her. " You sure like to sleep. But welcome to my ship The Golden Hope. And welcome to my crew."

" Crew?" Jane asked, she squeezed her scythe harder when asking. " What are you talking about, wolf boy? Why would I be a member of your crew?"

" Because you lost the wager, didn't you? I got the crab shell of my back, didn't I? That means you're now a member of my crew. And that means your now a part of our family. Hooray."

" Stop talking like that. I'm not a member of your crew. Take one step closer and I'll cut your head off."

" Listen, bitch, I don't like this as much as you do," Daniel exclaimed, he was still sitting by the mast. " But until I'm the captain of this crew I'm afraid you're going to have to do whatever the hell the screwball wants."

" No. No! I'll never become a member of your crew. I mean...I want to join a pirate crew but I don't want to join a crew filled with human men. I despise men from the depths of my heart. Men are callus, vulgar, indespicable imp's whose very touch will damn my soul. The only way to stop those imp's from their heinous crimes is by cutting off their heads."

" Look, bitch, I don't know what type of messed up childhood you went through that screwed you up this much, but nobody talks that way to me." Daniel unsheathed his purple and red katana's, and crossed them as he glared into Jane's eyes. " Or maybe your demeanor is from that wacky hairstyle. Did you dye your hair that way or was it just born like that? Either way, it looks stupid."

" My hair is my prodigee. It is a sign of wisdom that's been thrusted down upon me from my age. Speak all you want, bastard child, for I am your superior in every way. If you wish for us to do battle then I will comply, snowflake."

" Oh, you did not just say that, sugar hair. I will cut you down to siz-"

" Daniel!" Momo shouted as he stopped Daniel from charging at Jane. " That's enough! I will not permit you to harsh that poor woman any more."

" What? What are you talking about, Momo. It's the bitchs fault. She's a vixen. If we don't throw her overboard now she's going to destroy this whole ship."

" It will be you who destroys this crew if you keep picking fights with everybody. I urge you never to speak to miss... I'm sorry, what's your name, miss?"

" Jane. My name is Jane. And in case any of you don't know..." Two large white wings sticked out from the back of Jane's kimono. " I'm a skypien. I hail from Skypiea and I live a life of war."

" Hello there, Jane." Momo held a hand out for Jane and shaked her hand. As he shaked her hand Momo gave her a great big smile. " My name is Momo. And I would like to welcome you to our crew."

" And so would I!" Jen shouted flamboyantly. Jen ran straight up to Momo, pushed him out of the way, and grabbed Jane with his hands. " Hello, fair Jane, my name is Jen. Forgive me for staring but you're very beautiful."

" Ah, thanks," Jane said. A tick of sweat rolled down the back of her head. " Who exactly are you in this crew?"

" Why, I'm the navigator. My name is—"

Momo tried pulling Jen away from Jane, but when he pulled on Jen he pulled his right arm off. Momo gasped holding his arm. Jane gasped looking at Jen's arms. Daniel sighed. And Jen gasped when he saw his own arm ripped off.

" Ahhhhh! My arm! You pulled off my arm!"

" Ah!"-Jane

" Ah!"-Jen

" Ah!"-Momo

" Ah!"-Jane

" Ah!"-Jen

" Ah!"-Momo.

" You people are giving me migraines"-Daniel.

" Land ho!"

" What?"

" There's an island dead ahead."

The island Razi was pointing too was Loguetown. Everyone just stood where they were and watched Razi laugh at the sight of the island.

Momo opened up a door on the floors of the ship and walked below. Soon Razi, Daniel, Jen, and Jane reached the port of Loguetown. Razi stuck his tongue out like a dog, Daniel got back up, cracked his neck and cracked his knuckles, Jen just finished writing something, and Jane crossed her arms.

" We're here!" Razi shouted happily. " We're really in the place where Gold Rogers was executed. Hooray!"

" Don't get too excited, Razi," Jen said. He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it. " First we're going to need a strategy. We're going to need to stick together. Razi and I should travel together, so that means Daniel you'll need to-huh?" Jen looked everywhere but Razi, Daniel, and Jane had already left him. " Wait? Where is everyone? Why did they leave me alone?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Other than Dastrawhatreject I also asked to use Death General's characters in my story. I don't have the link to our agreement, but I have a link that confesses he knows about me using chapters against his characters. www. / pm2 / ?rid=91867422#last. ****The characters in the last chapter are from Death General's story One Piece Blood. I asked him if I could use his characters in my story and he said yes. If you don't believe me, PM him yourself and he'll agree with me. **

X_X_X_X_X

The council between the Admiral Five had begun. The council was suppose to have the Admiral Five present, but only one member, the ice sadist Eiza, appeared.

" Idiots," Eiza thought as she was starting to get pissed off. " How dare they. How much crummier can this this day b-"

" Peek-a-boo!"

From above came one of the Admiral Five, Hansel. Hansel has long, dark red hair, shark-like teeth, and red-framed glasses which are accessorized with a neck chain containing skulls.

" Your late!" Eiza shouted at Hansel. " You better have a good reason or I'm going to tear your head off!"

" Oh, I was out on the prowl looking for men. They all thought I looked good. Wouldn't you say I look enticing?"

" That's it! I'm going to kill you!"

" Bring it on. I must warn you. I am a lady. At least on the inside I am."

Vapor surrounded Eiza's hands as she prepared to unleash a devastating ice attack. Hansel stuck his tongue out and raised both his fists up. Eiza and Hansel prepared to fight, however, they both quivered as they saw something staring at them.

" He's here," both Eiza and Hansel said in unison.

" Yes I am," one of the Admiral Five's said in unison.

The person of which appeared was ranked second scariest of the Admiral Five. He was a tall, thin, middle-aged man. He was wearing a grey haori with the marine symbol printed on it. He has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. He had bags under his eyes, giving him an exhausted look. His head was wrapped with bandages.

" Ah! Mutsu! Your here!"

" Yes, thanks for noticing. As for the rest of the Admiral Five, they all got lost. Tch. Figures. Since I'm the second ranked I'll be the one leading this investigation." A demonic visage appears behind his head and is frightening enough to scare even Eiza and Hansel into submission. " I trust there are no objections."

" No, no, we don't have any objections!" Both Eiza and Hansel shouted in unison. " We swear!"

" Good. As you know there is this pirate, the foster child of former Whitebeard pirate Marco, who has gotten quite the name for himself. I took the liberty of raising his bounty. Have a look."

Mutsu took out a bounty poster from under his haori and threw it on the table. All heads leaned forward to see the bounty poster of Razi. The picture showed his hair to be shorter, and his face half covered in shadows; blood staining his face.

**Wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**"Wolf Fang" Razi**

**35, 000,000 Beli**

" He doesn't look like much," Eiza said while she looked at the poster. " Why are we gathered for this kid?"

" My, he is quite the looker," Hansel said flamboyantly looking at Razi's wanted poster. " It's too bad he's a pirate. I might enjoy making him my pe-"

" Silence. I wasn't done speaking yet. Believe it or not this here boy has four pirates. One of them was a member of NightClaw. The leader, Gunslinger Lucas, is daughter of one of the Straw Hat pirates. Her brother, the one that Straw Hat pirate adopted, he is now part of their crew."

" No way!" Both Eiza and Hansel said in unison.

" Is that why we're after him?" Eiza asked.

" It's not just him we're after. As you might know he has a brother."

Mutsu took out another bounty poster from under his haori and threw it on the table. All heads leaned forward to see the bounty poster of Razi's brother. The picture showed him just smiling. Beside him were two girls, most likely his crewmates, who were both glaring at each other. It almost looked like they were fighting over his brother. And underneath his feet were dozens of marines defeated by him.

**Wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**" Iron Club" Himura**

**50,000,000 Beli**

" These two are suppose to be brothers?" Hansel said as he looked at the picture. " It can't be. They don't look anyway alike."

" That's because their not real brothers, you idiot," Eiza remarked. " Marco must've adopted this guy as well. How many pirates are on his crew?"

" Including him? Three."

" Just three?" Eiza asked. " How can he possibly be a threat?"

" It's not him you need to worry about. It's those two crewmates of his. Both of them have a bounty of over 250,000,000 Beli."

" WHAT?!" Both Eiza and Hansel shouted together. " TWO HUNDRED 'N' FIFTY THOUSAND BELI!?"

" That's right. The one on the left is called Black Witch Kaho and the one on the right is called Oceania Yume. We believe his brother ate a Devil Fruit that releases pheromones that enslave minds. How else could he persuade such powerful woman? My reports tell me they've also been spotted in Logue Town."

" But how are we supposed to capture them if their so powerful?" Eiza asked.

" Like I said, I'm not finished. There's also another pirate crew in Logue Town. Their crews name is...The Blood Pirates. We are going to use them against Iron Club Himura's crew. By doing so we'll draw out Wolf Fang Razi and wipe them all out once-and-for-all."

X_X_X_X

Jen wandered the streets of Logue Town in search of Razi, Momo, and Jane-even though they basically left him. Logue Town was a large place, there was so many people, and Jen couldn't help but stare at all the beautiful, buxom, and voluptuous girls that walked by him.

" S-So...gorgeous," Jen muttered when he looked at the faces, bosoms, and the butts that swayed behind him. " At a time like this I'm glad to be alive-"

An elder lady stopped Jen in his path. " Excuse me, would you like a place to stay? My inn is always available to weary travelers such as yourself."

" Umm, no thanks. I really don't need your hospitality. Now if you don't mind I really need to look for my friend."

" What's the hurry? My inn also has indoor hot springs. And we even have mixed baths."

" Uhhhhh." Jen's eyes lit up with small pink heart and his mouth agaped thinking of naked woman in hot springs. However, he remembered Razi and closed his mouth. " I'm sorry but I really must be going. Besides, I'm not sure I can afford a hot spring."

" Oh, I get it. You're a bum, aren't you?"

" Huh? What are you talking about?"

" Don't try to act safe with me, buster. Your clothes are dirty. And your skins all clammy. You're a poor man, aren't you. Nothing but a dirty, filthy, moneyless bum."

" That really hurts."

" Excuse me, do you need a place to stay?" Another woman who owned a hotel asked. " Come here and you'll feel at home."

" Forget it, Shela. This man doesn't have any money. He's a bum."

" Is that so. Well, we don't need bums like you in my hotel. You're better off sleeping outside."

" You guys really know how to hurt a poor ol' guys' heart."

In his sorrow Jen saw Razi. Razi was laughing like his usual self, clueless, and ran into a tavern. Jen pushed straight through the elder ladies, ran up to the

entrance of the tavern, and he ran right inside. There he saw Razi on a barstool banging his fists against the wooden counter.

" Food! Food! Food!"

" Razi!" Jen shouted.

Razi turned his attention to Jen, smiled. " Hey Jen. Why are you here?"

" I was looking for you, you idiot. Now let's get out of here before-"

" Hello. Would you like anything today?"

" Too late."

A woman walked in behind the counter. Jen couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length

purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. Looking at her beautiful hair, Jen said the first word that popped in his head:

" Giggity."

" Hello. What would you like from us? It's always a priveledge to serve our consumers."

" Food! Food! Food!"

" Okay. Most people usually order beer here, but it would be a pleasure to serve for you. Oh, my name is Miya by the way."

" She's beautiful and kind. She's my kind of woman. What could possibly ruin this moment?"

" Who's your friend with the black hair? He kind of looks like a bum? Does he even have any money. If he doesn't then he can't eat here."

" Why are all girls being mean to me?"

" Help!" A girl screamed. A girl who also worked at the tavern was being heckled by two tall, drunk men. The girl was also fair-skin and had brown eyes. Her hair was silver with short bangs in a bobcut. Her attire consisted of a maid uniform, a miniskirt, and black shoes. The girl had her cheeks squeezed by one of the drunk men, but pulled away. " Please! Your harrasing me! I don't like it!"

" Come on, doll face," one of the drunk men laughed. " Just give us a kiss. And don't mind that my breath tastes like beer."

" Yeah, just give us a kiss," the other drunk man laughed. " And maybe we could do all kinds of other stuff if you just let us-"

" Stop! Please! Stop!"

" Do I sense fighting in here?" Miya asked. Miya still had a smill on her face, but closed her eyes as if hiding her Eyes That Will Kill You When They Stare At You. A demonic visage appeared behind her head. It was frigtening enough to scare Jen into submission, but had an adverse effect on Razi. When Razi looked at it he laughed and pointed at Miya. " I'm afraid the punishment for fighting in my tavern is death." Miya took out a katana with a black handle, flower-shaped guard, inside a black sheath that was attached to her waist by a blue ribbon. " Now who wants to die first?"

" She's funny!" Razi laughed. " I want someone like her on my crew."

Miya however never got a chance to show the drunk gents what she was made of. Jen pulled out two small pellets from his pants and flicked them at both the drunk men.

Both of the pellets went right through their mouthes and were swallowed whole. The receptors in their skin responded to heat when the pellets fell into their stomachs.

" You know, I don't like guys like you. When I see you guys harrasing a girl it just makes me mad. I threw some acid pellets inside your stomach. In twelve hours, when you digest the pellets, you're both going to die."

" Nooooooooo! We're going to die!"

" Heh. Just kidding. those were just hot chili peppers I painted gray to look like pellets. But if you don't leave now..." Jen took out both his revolvers and pointed them at both the men. " I might just start a fire."

" Nooooooo!"

Both men jolted as fast as they could out of the tavern. The moment they left Jen stuffed both his revolvers in his pants and Razi clapped his hands to him. Jen walked to the silver haired girl, held her chin up with his fingers, and he stared deep in her brown eyes.

" Are you okay?"

" Eh, yes." The girl smiled at Jen. " Thanks for saving me."

" No prob. I just couldn't stand seeing you getting hurt. Does things like this happen to you a lot?"

" They do. People do wacked out things when they're drunk. I'm surprised they go after me since I'm a boy."

" Well, they can't help it when you look so...wait, did you just say your a...boy?"

" Yes. I took this job to help my family, and they needed someone cute to attract customers, so I took the job. Guess I got more than I bargained for, right?"

" I-I...I..."

" Hey, if you want to do something later with me later, please tell me." The boy reached his face forward and kissed Jen on the lips. Jen grimaced at the sight of his lips. The moment the boy took his lips off Jen he smiled. " I'll be waiting."

" That's enough talking now, Shi. Let's reward the good man properly." Miya grabbed Jen by his left ear, dragged him to a table, and threw him on a chair. She appeared shortly afterwards with a tower of food on a silver platter. " Here you go. I'll put this on your tab."

" You mean I have to pay?"

" Of course. Like my brother always said nothing in this world is free."

" Food!" Razi shouted as he ran to the table. Razi started grabbing food from the silver platter and shoved it in his mouth. Razi ate like a pig, swallowed everything without hesitation, then stopped. His face was covered with cream, pieces of meat, and noodles. Razi smiled when he licked everything off his face with his tongue. " Food! Food! Food! I like food. Especially meat."

" What are you some kind of animal? Eat with silverware. And for gods sake close your mouth when you eat. Looking at that food was disgusting."

"See Faust I told you that they didn't get rid of this bar" A voice with a slight chuckle said from outside the bar.

"I didn't say that they would get rid of it I said that they might change it up a bit since it's been here since we where kids" Another voice said as the bar door swung open "I wonder if Miya still works here"

Jen, Razi, Miya, and Shi looked at the door of the tavern and saw two people walk inside.

One was around twenty-two years of age and was standing at 5,10. He has a peculiar shade of aquamarine mixed with emerald, dark bags under his eyes, medium length white hair that covers most of his head while simultaneously sticking up and slightly to the left giving him a lazy bed head look.

He has thin aristocratic features with high cheekbones and a slender jaw along with pale skin. He is wearing a thick red designer coat with a white dress shirt hiddenunderneath and a black silk scarf wrapped around his neck, black dress pants are loose bordering on baggy, black expensive dress shoes and has a katana with a redhandle, flower-shaped guard, inside a black sheath and attached to his waist by a red ribbon.

The other person is around the same age as the first male and has dark skin, light green eyes , black wild hair that reaches his shoulders is wearing a black dress shirt, a ring on each thumb, a white waist coat, grey jeans which are tucked into black boots and the a strawhat on his head.

" These guys..." Jen thought as he stared at the dark skin and pale skin men. " Something about them doesn't feel right."

X_X_X_X_X_X

Eiza and Hansel were jumping on the buildings of Logue Town. Mutsu gave them the location of where they'd met their fourth member. As they were leaping from building to building Eiza bit her fingernails with her teeth. Her eyes were furious and she clenched her teeth on her fingernails like a rabid dog. Hansel noticed this and laughed.

" What's the matter, Eiza," Hansel asked in his teasing manner. " Still having boy troubles again?"

" That miserable bastard."

" Aha. So I'm dead on the money. What is it this time? Did he say something about your big bust?"

" He was a swine! He treated me like I was just an accessory. He insisted that he pay for everything and that in return I wear one piece dresses in front of him. He was nothing but a pork-belly pig without a care about anyone but himself."

" Ooh, he really pushed his luck with you, didn't he? Tell me, what did you do to him when he tried to have his way with you? And please don't spar any of the juicy details. I'm very appropriate."

" What do you think? I froze that miserable bastard. He'll thaw out in two hundred fortnights."

" Ha, you're so cold, Eiza."

" What did you suspect. I am the daughter of Kuzan Aokiji, aren't I? He may've resigned from his ranks but I will advance farther than he ever did. Any pirate that tries to get in my way I'll freeze them too their last breath. They all deserve to suffer!"

" Ha. That's the fiery spirit I like to see in you, girl. Now heads up. I see Lota up ahead."

Lota was one of the Admiral Five like Eiza, Hansel, and Mutsu. Her marine uniform was a white kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. She has small breasts that haven't grown by a single millimeter. She also had violet boots on her legs and bright brown eyes. Some say she is cheerful while others say she is violent. Her whole demeanor is delved into what people say to her. Lota watched Eiza and Hansel leap towards her, arms folded, and glared at both of them.

" It's about time you lazy bums got here," Lota said in her cold demeanor. " You two are so irresponsible."

" Like your one to talk, washboard," Eiza retorted. " At least we showed up to the council unlike you, washboard."

" Who are you calling a washboard?"

" You, flat chest. That's who."

" How dare you. At least Mutsu likes girls with small boobs."

" Mutsu? Mutsu only likes boys, didn't you here. Just ask Hansel."

" Well, I could tell you who his first date was, but I'm not the one to kiss and tell."

" I don't care. One of these days I'll make him turn from the way he is now. And when he and I become lovers, I am going to kill both of you two so you don't interfere with our love. Now, I trust you two understand the plan very well."

" Of course. Our spies have took pictures of every pirate on Wolf Fang's crew. Our plan is we find someone on his crew and we kidnap them. Then can the rest of our plan unfold. One question though. Should we take Hansel along with us? Unlike you and me, Lota, Hansel doesn't have a Devil Fruit."

" Oh, you needn't worry about me," Hansel said in a flamboyant tone. " I may not be the same as you two but that doesn't mean I'm anyway weaker. And besides, I always carry dangerous weapons around with me." Hansel took out a metal claw from his clothes and placed it over his left hand. He fiddled his fingers a little in his left hand, and then he laughed at its untamed glistening beauty. " With my intelligence there's no one who can hurt m-"

Before Hansel could finish his sentence he accidentally stabbed his metal claws through his head. Small drops of blood dripped out of Hansel's head at first, and then blood poured out of his head like rushing water.

" Ahhhhhhh!" Hansel screamed in his high-pitch girly voice. " I'm bleeding! Ahhhh!"

" You truly are a hopeless case," both Eiza and Lota said in unison.

" Do you even have a brain, Hansel?" Lota asked.

" Of course." Hansel took out another metal claw and slide it over his left hand. He raised both his metal claws too his head. " How else would I be able to think if I didn't have a brai-"

Hansel accidentally stabbed both his claws on the side of his head. The moment he did blood gushed out like running water on both sides of his head. Hansel screamed with his high-pitch voice just like before, and just like before Eiza and Lota just stared at him making a fool out of himself.

" Idiot."

" It's too risky for us to brag him along in battle," Eiza said.

" Indeed," Lota replied. " The moment we find one of Wolf Fang's crew members we should report them right back to Mutsu. He'll know what to do. He always knows just what to do."

X_X_X_X

Jane felt lonely. She wandered the streets of Logue Town trying to find something to help her forget losing her bandit crew at her own hands and decided to look for the nearest food market. The only problem was Jane was completely and utterly lost. Without any prior knowledge of Logue Town she easy got lost amongst a large crowd of people. Thinking about how she could not spread her wings, how she could not show so many men her true form, Jane was sad.


	6. Chapter 6

" Woe as me. Here I am with so much beli and yet I can't even find one measly shop. Maybe if that goofy boy was here he could use his nose to help me locate- no, no, take control of yourself, Jane. For your strength you're strong. Through everything you shall always overcome. Never ask men for help. They are vulgar, ravenous, shameless creatures." Jane felt her throat become dry. She sheepishly rubbed her throat feeling parched and then she sighed from her mouth. " What I would give for some sake right now. Some nice warm sake. I doubt they'll have any sake in a family place like this. Oh, I'd give anything just for that warm, tasty sake."

" Help!" A girl screamed behind Jane. Jane looked back and saw a young girl carrying grocery bags running. She was a woman with a petite figure, brown hair, pigtails, and wore a white shirt and orange jeans. The person she was running from was a man in his early twenties to late teens who was tall, had short cut black hair, a silver ring pierced in his left ear, a white coat, black jeans, black boats, and two steel tonfa's strapped on his back. " Please, sir, stay away from me!"

" Just give me a chance, darling," the man shouted whole heartedly while he was chasing the petite girl. " I can't help myself. You're exactly my type. Please be mine!"

" Ahhhhh! Somebody please save me!"

" Well, this is a strange turn of events. And I was starting to think things were getting boring."

The petite girl ran behind Jane and hide behind her. Jane could feel the goose bumps on her sweaty palms as she squeezed her. " Please, miss, please stop this man from following me."

The man who was chasing the petite girl ran straight up to Jane and grabbed her hands. The man leered into Jane's eyes, holding her hands, and Jane grimaced at the sight of the man's leering eyes.

" I didn't see it at first but you're actually pretty cute, my dear. Hi, I'm the captain of my own pirate crew. How would you like to be part of my crew, sugar pie?"

" Sugar pie?" Jane's head boiled with anger. She pulled her right fist back, looked at the man with red evil eyes, punched him right in his face and he fell right into the ground. " Keep your hands off me, you filthy man!"

The petite woman shuddered when Jane punched the poor man so hard he lost consciousness. She was dripping sweat from her body out of anxiety, but all that anxiety went away as Jane looked at her with a concerned face.

" Hey, are you okay? That man didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

" Eh, no. He never hurt me."

" I see. And may I pray ask why he was after you in the first place?"

" I really don't know. One moment I was buying groceries for my friends and the next this guy was groping me all over. He asked me if I would be his girlfriend, but I told him my heart belonged to someone else. That's when he started chasing me."

" Yes, that I can imagine. Now, can I please see your groceries, please."

" Uh, sure. Here you go."

The petite girl handed her bag of groceries and gave them to Jane. Jane opened the bag and stared at the ingredients inside: stomach medicine, bread, lemongrass, candlenut, cardamom, beef, cumin, turmeric, and chocolate.

" You're a chef, are you not?"

" Yes. How did you know."

" Well, most girls your age don't carry such exquisite ingredients. You're cooking curry for these friends of yours, are you not?"

" Yes. How did you know I was cooking curry?"

" Call it a hunch. But what got me were the stomach medicine, bread, and chocolate. The stomach medicine actually helps improve the flavour of curry, bread is what people dip in curry, and chocolate also gives it that plentiful taste. Seeing someone who actually puts chocolate into curry, you must be very copious when it comes to cooking."

" Well, I wouldn't say I love it that much, but cooking always reminds me of when I worked at a bar with my sister Mary. My name is Lucy by the way. Lucy Redford."

" Yes, very nice to met you too, Lucy. My name is Jane. Jane Fall. There's so many things I'd like to ask yo-"

Jane stopped talking and froze like a statue. She felt someone's hands groping her chest. The person who was groping her was the same pervert who was chasing Lucy. He had a smug smile on his face, rubbed her chest, and as he did Jane felt him heavily breathing on the back of her neck.

" You know maybe I was rushing things a little too much. Why don't you and I go out for dinner some time, cutey pie."

Jane growled through her teeth. She punched the man in his face again, smashed his face on the ground, shouted, " Eat this!"

" Eh, don't you think you're being a little too violent on him?" Lucy said silently as she was frightened by Jane's ferocity. " You may give him permanent brain damage."

" Not like I care. Besides, all I gave him was a concussion. Now, whenever a boy does something to you that you don't like, don't ever feel like you don't need to give them a good punch to the face. It usually always works-"

Jane was groped again. The person who was groping her was the same man as before. Jane was more surprised than angry. It seemed like no matter how many times she punched him he would just keep getting up.

" Did you miss me, my dear?"

" What? You should be knocked out!"

" How can I sleep? Whenever I close my eyes all I think about is you. Please join my crew. Please, please, please-"

" Himura!" Another girl shouted.

The perverted man, Himura, he was daunted by that girl's voice. Jane was the first one to notice her as she was standing above them on someone else's home. She was a woman like Himura who was in her early twenties, has long blond hair with blue eyes. She is dressed in a black dress with a white underdress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings. Because of her short skirt her panties could be easily shown. And around her legs were garter belts stuffed with numerous knives. Just by looking into her eyes...even Jane was scared of her.

" Yume!" Himura screamed when he saw his crewmate Yume glaring at him. Himura quickly let go of Jane and raised his hands defensively. " Yume, wait, I can explain everythin-"

" HIMURA! YOUR DEAD!"

" Ahhhhhhh!"

" Water Serpent's Tail!"

The furious woman Yume shaked both her hands around in circles. Her eyes burned bright red as she shaked her hands around. Before using her attack Yume jumped in the air, then the tail of what looked like a dragon made out of water came out. Yume smacked the tail at Himura and crushed him under its weight.

" She's really angry," Lucy thought when she watched Yume hit Himura with the water tail. " I would hate to face someone like her."

The tail soon vanished. Himura was shown underneath the tail, most of his bones were broken, and he groaned. Yume then grabbed Himura by his arms and lifted him off the ground.

" Come on. We need to find Kaho. She's worried sick about you."

" Stop!" Jane shouted. Yume stopped walking, Himura in one hand, and she stared Jane right in her eyes. " Hey, don't you have any pride? You must have lots of powers, don't you? So why are you following someone as weak as him? Tell me!"

Yume didn't say anything. She just stared at Jane, saw the anger in her eyes, and then she smirked. Without a word she ran away, Himura in her arms, and ran off into the distance. She soon left Jane and Lucy all alone.

" What kind of coward doesn't ask someone else's questions? If I ever met her again, I'll rip her eyes out with my cla-"

" Eh, excuse me, Jane," Lucy said trying to get her attention. " I was wondering... can you please stay by me. I don't really want to be alone around her. It's only until I catch up with my friends. Please."

" Mm-hmmmmm. I see. I understand. With all these dirty men running amock a fair girl like you needs someway to defend herself. I will temporarily be your lady in arms. But in exchange...can you please buy me some sake. I really need a drink to drown my sorrows."

X_X_X_X

" So, Miya, how have you been doing?" Nathan asked the bar owner who was also once like a mother to him.

" Fine now that I get to see you again, Nathan," said Miya, she was smiling." How's your swordsmanship been going?"

" Not as good as Faust but also not too shabby. And I owe it all to you, sensei."

" Please, I'm not your master. I just taught you what my brother taught me. For I am-"

" Food!" Razi shouted, waving his hands up and down hoping Miya would give him food. " Food! Food! Food!"

" Just a second. All your food will be on your friend's tab."

" Me?" Jen retorted. " Why do I have to pay?"

Miya ignored Jen's remark and served Razi food and drinks again. Razi didn't hesitate to grab the food and shove it down his mouth like an animal. Miya smiled at Razi, but then she held her hands over her mouth.

" Master, may I ask you something?" the white haired man Faust asked.

" You may."

" May you teach me more sword techniques? I feel I'll need to sharpen my sword skills before me, Nathan and every one of our friends reach the Grand Line."

" I see. I'm sorry to tell you this, Faust, but I can't teach you any more swordsmanship skills?"

" Huh? But why?"

" I have nothing left to teach you. The first time I met you your sword skills were just a little seed, but you managed to ripen into an apple."

" I understand. I'll do my best, sensei."

Miya noticed Jen and Razi, smiled, said, " You and your friend are pirates, aren't you?"

" Huh?" Jen gasped. " How did you know?"

" It was hard at first. My first clue was how you act. You two didn't seem to be brothers so what relationship would you possibly have? And then there were those guns. Those are the guns of a pirate are they not?"

" Wow. Your smart, beautiful, and kind. Just who exactly are you?"

" I'm just a simple bar owner. Now are any one of you the captain?"

" Ri Ram ( I am)," Razi mumbled with food in his mouth. Razi then swallowed the food and gave Miya one of his heart warming smiles. " My name is Razi and I'm the pirate of-"

" My name is Captain Jen," said Jen believing he was the captain. " And I'm the captain of the Jen Pirates."

" Don't be stupid, Jen. I'm the captain of this crew."

" No way. A person with brains should be the captain of this crew, and everyone knows I've got more brainpower than you, flea bag."

" I'm captain!"

" No, I'm captain!"

" Grrrrrrrrr!"

" Haha," Miya laughed. " You two are such a riot. Hey Nathan, do you remember that story you wanted me to tell you over and over again. The one you lived. You know, the one about the last king of the pirates."

" Yes. I remember it quite well. I was just a little boy back then, I barely took my first steps, but I remember the day Monkey D. Lufy was executed like it was yesterday. It was the day he gave me his straw hat.

" Without their captain to guide them, the Straw Hats couldn't stay together. Eventually they all had to go their own separate ways. One by one they all started to fall. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

" Hey Faust," Nathan said " When we became pirates, did you ever look at me and say my friend Nathan has finally grown up?"

" Sorry, Nathan, I'm still waiting for that day to happen."

" Har har. Who knew the tough swordsman had a sense of humor."

" It's Naken, is it?" Razi asked Nathan.

" What's Naken?"

" Your name. Is it Naken?"

" No, it's Nathan. Now what do you want?"

" Can we fight?"

" What? I'm sorry but your going to have to say that again."

" That hat...it's Monkey D. Luffy's hat, isn't it?"

" It sure is. It's my most precious treasure next to my Nakama's. I hold it dear to my heart. And I'd never give it to anyone, get it."

" I don't want your hat. I just want to fight you; the person with Monkey D. Luffy's hat. If I beat you, I'll be stronger than Monkey D. Luffy himself."

" First of all I'm nowhere near as strong as Monkey D. Luffy. Second, beating me won't be easy. I've eaten a Devil Fruit. The Chi Chi Fruit ( Blood Blood Fruit). Are you sure you want to go against a Devil Fruit User?"

" That's okay. I'm a Devil Fruit User Too."

" Oh really? What can you do?"

" I can transform."

" Okay, let's fight-"

" Now hold on one second," Miya said with a strange face. Both Razi and Nathan looked at Miya and saw an evil visage appear around her that frightened Nathan, but didn't do anything to Razi. " No fighting in the bar. If your going to do something as bullheaded as that, your going to do it outside."

X_X_X_X

Miya directed Razi and Nathan outside. While walking Nathan made cracking sounds with his knuckles, sticking his fingers together, pressing on them, and made a noise that sounded like cracking. Nathan also cracked his fingers just by wiggling them. He was stiff, probably due to long sailing without fighting, and was aching to move again.

" Okay, Razi, you go that way and Nathan you go that way," Miya said pointing Razi to the right and pointing Nathan to the left. " Remember, killing each other is strictly prohibitied. (keeping a straight face) If you kill anyone next to my pub, I'll take out my sword and cut your head off." A blood chilling visage showed itself out of Miya. The sight of it made Nathan, Jen, Shi, and even Faust the swordsman tremble. " You know I can do it, don't you, Nathan?"

" Yeah. Your crazy good. One time there was this riot on the street of fifty bandits, Miya beat all of them in...one minute."

" One minute?" Jen asked. " Oh god. Did she kill them?"

" Not quite," Faust replied, arms crossed, and kicking the heel of his feet against the pub. " She just disarmed them and they ran away like frightened babies. Miya's sword is so sharp it can cut through anything."

" Hey, Naphan," said Razi growing impatient.

" It's Nathan," Nathan growled.

" Are we going to fight now?"

" Sure I guess. Let's figh-"

Razi dashed to Nathan before he could finish his sentence and punched him in his square jaw. Nathan could usualy foresee attacks like these from his opponents, but by talking he left himself completely defenceless. Nathan fell on the ground. He soon got back up. While Razi was punching his fists into the air the same as in a boxing match, Nathan was bleeding through his nose. Nathan let his blood drip on his hands, then he squeezed that hand.

" That wasn't very smart. Do you know why I call my ship the Blood Pirates or why my name is the Blood Pirate."

" I don't know. Why?"

" Because when I fight someone I make them bleed every drop of their blood. Chi Chi No Deadly Art!"

Nathan threw his few drops of his blood on the area surrounding Razi. Nathan sweated excessively as his attention was only on the blood. Razi's instincts told him to jump. Just before the blood rised up and pierced him like a growing tree with branches, Razi did backflips.

Razi finally stopped doing backflips and looked back at Nathan, blinked. " Hey, what was that all about-"

"Chi Chi No Pistol!"

Before Razi could sense it coming a bullet made out blood was fired from Nathan's fingertips. The bullet went straight into Razi's chest-or at least hit his chest since the bullet was made out of blood and just bounced off. The trauma of being shot made Razi grimace, then he got back on his feet and smiled.

" That was so awesome. Do it again. Do it again."

" Your one crazy bastard, aren't you? I thought you said you ate a Devil Fruit. Well, let me see it." Razi ignored Nathan and slipped his gloves on. Razi punched the air testing his gloves out. " Fine. If you aren't going to show me..." Nathan pulled out a small knife. He held his arm out and stabbed the knife into his arm. " Then there's no point carrying this battle on. Chi Chi No Bloody Rapier!"

Nathan's blood gushed out of his arm. For reasons beyond Razi's comprehension the blood twined together. The blood became a double bladed rapier inside Nathan's arm. Nathan reached for the hilt and pried the rapier out of his arm. A large wound was ripped open in Nathan's arms. Blood however spurted out of Nathan's arm, dripped over his wounds, where when the blood dissipatated his arm was completely healed.

Jen watching on the sideline couldn't belive his eyes. He was scared. Scared for Razi. " Are you sure this fight is a good idea? What if they start to get so rambunctious about this fight they get too extreme. One of them might even lose an arm."

" Relax. Nathan may not be the brightest person in the world, mostly because he's lazy and doesn't like to read which is why he needs a navigator to read maps, but he would never go so far fighting someone unless they threaten his Nakama."

" Nakama? How many members are on your crew?"

" Five right now. There's me; swordsman of the crew. Nathan who's the captain. Lucy our Bloody Butcher. Margaret our shipwright. and Kamiko our navigator."

" Well, where are they? Why aren't they with you?"

" Because we all wanted to do different things. Margaret went to the shipyard, Kamiko went to get some books, and Lucy's off getting supplies for dinner. We're suppose to have curry tonight. How many members are on your crew?"

" Er, four. Five if you count Jane, but I'm not sure if she wants to be a member of our crew. There's me, the captain of this crew, with skills in navigation and sniping. There's also Daniel who is our swordsman. Our tailor Momo who is not only the nicest one of us other than Razi but also a fishman."

" Fishman? You actually have a fishman on your crew? But I thought fishman despised humans."

" Momo doesn't. One time or another it seemed like he lived with humans. Do you see that bandana on Razi's head?"

" The black one? I see it perfectly."

" Razi told me Momo made it for him."

" W-What? A fishman made that. I heard fishman could be smarter than humans, but I don't think any of them would make their own clothes. I wonder. Maybe one day I should ask Nathan if he would like a fishman for a crewmate."

" No way. We're the human pirates with a fishman. And not only that, we have a skypien."

" S-Skypien? You are a crazy bunch of pirates."


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan dashed straight towards Razi, rapier in his right hand, then he jabbed his rapier straight towards Razi's chest. What he didn't anticipate was Razi's instincts. Razi easily ducked out of the path of the sword-left, right, center, pierre, down-and then he grabbed the rapier with his hands.

" Hey, let go of that!"

" You shouldn't be using weapons to fight. It's cheating." Razi clapped his hands against the rapier. Because of the seastone in his gloves the rapier exploded on contact. " There."

" Ah! What did you just do-"

Nathan was blindfolded by Razi from him wrapping his bandana around his head before he could say another word. Nathan was scared. Everything went black. Without his eyes there was no way he could fight. He could however feel something patting his hands.

" Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me cake a cake as fast as you can."

Nathan felt something sharp slashing at him in a furry. His eyes returned to normal, though he was temporarily dazed from something gray glimmering in his eyes. As Nathan was about to counterattack, Razi hit him with something that pushed hiim to the ground.

" Oof!"

Nathan didn't even see what hit him. It wasn't Razi's hands or his feet, and whatever hit him was fuzzy like a tail. Nathan was pushed back by whatever hit him. This time his cheeks were bleeding from something cutting him as well as his nose bleeding.

" Are you okay? Maybe I was aggressive, wasn't I?" Razi smiled broadly at Nathan. " This is a great fight. I'm learning so much. Thank you-"

" Shut up! I don't want to hear another word from your mouth."

" Hmmm. Did I do something wrong?"

" You think your so strong, don't you? You think your better Luffy, don't you? You think by fighting me, the guy he gave his hat too, that you can gloat about it."

" What? That's not true. I don't think I'm better than Luffy. I just wanted to see how strong you were. I thought that maybe if we fought together we could be friends."

" Friends? Why would I want to be friends with you? So far I've been taking it easy because I thought we would have a great battle, but I guess there's no need for me to hold out any longer. Chi Chi No Bloody Scythes!"

Nathan cut his forearms with his knife. His blood glowed bright before he turned it into scythe blades. Nathan spinned around in circles. The scythe blades all flew straight towards Razi. Razi punched them with his fists, exploding them using his boxing gloves, but one blade cut him in his right shoulder.

" Guah!"

Razi howled in pain when he was cut by the blade. Nathan ran up ahead of Razi while his guard was down and punched him in his face. Nathan continued his brawl by punching Razi in his stomach, face, even in the shoulder where he was cut. While Razi was in great pain Nathan made a smooth sheet of his blood covering his hands to give his punches more power.

" Chi Chi No Bloody Fist!"

Nathan prepared to punch Razi with as much force as he was enbodied. But before his fists made contact Razi caught both of them with his hands. Razi wouldn't be able to do it with his cut shoulderpad, however, he recovered from it. Nathan noticed this and flinched.

" I thought I cut him there. Don't tell me his Devil Fruit allows him to recover faster from injuries. If that's the case...I'll need to finish him off right now."

Nathan jumped back away from Razi and jumped over Razi's head. While falling to the ground Nathan locked his blood covered hands together. He was about to smash them on top of Razi's head.

" Chi Chi No Falling Hammer!" Razi shielded himself from Nathan's attack just in time. He raised his hands over his head. The way Nathan fell was the same as a meteor hurtling towards Earth. Nathan fell into Razi's hands, pushing him into the ground, but managed to stand up despite how powerful he was.

" I-will-be-strong!" Nathan shouted. Newfound energy boasted the power of his fall. Nathan fell to the ground, hitting the ground creating a crater, he got back up, took out his knife, and stabbed Razi in his forehead. " I won't let someone like you who thinks being a pirate is all fun and games became King of the Pirate. Anyone who mocks Luffy doesn't deserve that title."

" I-will-not-lose!" Razi shouted back at Nathan. Blood trickled out of his head while his eyes never left Nathan's. " Being a pirate doesn't just have to do with hurting others. It's all about meeting people who share the same goals as you, people who will fight for you, find new places and letting the whole world no your not afraid to make a change. That's why Luffy gave you his strawhat. He thought you could make a difference."

Nathan froze. Time stopped around him. He remembered the face Luffy had when he gave him his hat. He looked so...happy. Even when he was going to die he still had the same happy, joyous face. Thinking about his past made his hands start to sweat. Nathan released his grip on his knife. It fell on his feet. The wound he gave Razi was gone as his skin returned to normal.

" I have been so...stupid. "

" Hey Faust, your captain doesn't look alright," Jen said on the sidelines. " Maybe we should help him."

" Let him be. Nathan's mind is like a maze. Once it starts it can't go back, and only goes until it reaches the end. I tell you, if it were me fighting I would have done things diligently and not let anything stand in my way."

" You sure act big and tough, Faust, but I haven't really saw you do any fighting. What is it exactly that you can do?"

" I'll show you. There's two rocks on the ground. Pick them up and throw them at me."

" Are you sure that's a good idea? I could hurt you."

" Just do it." Jen did as Faust asked. He picked up two rocks off the ground and threw them at Faust. Faust took out his sword. " Basilisk Fang!"

Faust held his sword in a reverse grip, then he disappeared. He soon reappeared to the left before disappearing again and reappearing next to the rocks. The rocks stopped moving. They just floated off the ground. Faust held his sword by the flower-guard and dropped it in his belt again. Two parallel horizontal slashes touched the rocks as they shattered into nothing but pebbles.

Jen was scared of Faust, got on his hands and knees, said, " Please don't hurt me!"

" Get off the ground. You look stupid like that. I assure you I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a pirate not a monster. Ooh, and it looks like Nathan's returning to his sanity."

" Excuse me, Navy, can we please continue on with our fight."

Nathan returned his attention back to the battle. Just like the last two times Razi mistaked his name he was angry. " It's Nathan you idiot! Nathan Darius! I'm going to become King of the Pirates!"

" No way. I'm going to become King of the Pirates. My name is Wolf Fang Razi."

" Well, Razi, let's decide this in one last attack. Chi Chi No Tiger Claws!" Nathan made sharp claws out of blood that covered his fingers. Nathan clawed the air testing them, then he raised his hands out, smiled. " I want to see it. That Devil Fruit. I want to see it now."

" Okay!" Razi finally transformed into his wolf hybrid. Pointy ears popped out of his head, claws grew from his fingertips, his bushy tail stuck out of his rear end, and he grew fangs out his mouth. " What do you think? Pretty cool, right?"

" So your a Zoan-type, eh? It's been a long time since I fought anyone like you. So let us...begin!"

Nathan and Razi both charged towards each other. Their claws raised up and their mouthes wide open. Just when it looked like they were going to crash, Razi flinched for a second, his ears twitching as if hearing something small, and he jumped on Nathan's head.

" Oof!"

Nathan fell on the ground. Razi landed back on the ground. He looked everywhere as if hearing something in the distance, then he turned his attention to Jen.

" Hey Jen, did you hear that?"

" Hear what, Razi?"

" Someone's crying."

" Crying? I don't hear anyone crying. Do you, Faust?"

" Nope. I don't hear anything except you two bickering."

" Yeah. If someone's really crying, why didn't you hear it before, Razi?"

" It's probably because I was in my human form most of the time. In my wolf form's I can hear almost one hundred times better. I got to go?"

" Go? Go where?"

" Where the noise is coming from of course. I want to see who is crying." Razi ran away from Faust and Jen. He ran past Nathan, turned around and waved at him. " Thanks for the fight. I think my fighting skills have improved because of it."

" I hate you," Nathan groaned with his head touching the dirt.

" I'll be back soon. Bye."

Razi transformed into his wolf form. He ran on his four legs into the town. With him gone everything became quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the soft laugh of Miya.

" That Razi. He certainly is a strange fellow."

" Do you think he's going to be alright, Jen?" Faust asked.

" Don't worry. He'll come back...one way or the other."

Razi was gone. What Jen, Faust, Miya, Shi, and Nathan didn't realize was they were being watched-of course Nathan couldn't see that because his face was on the ground. In the shadows a man was watching them, his razor sharp and jagged teeth were the only thing visible, and so was his sharp claws. The man breathed while looking at Miya. His breath was loud, earful, and would made any persons blood stop immediately.

" So the little goofball is gone. Good. Now I can move onto the next phase of my plan."

X_X_X_X_X

Daniel checked every sword shop in town, but there was none there that sparked his interest. Daniel just roamed the streets of LogueTown looking around.

" My father told me he was here to witness the execution of Golden Rogers the King of the Pirates. He told me never pleased him more then to see that pirate cry, but all he did was smile the entire time. Maybe it was seeing people suffer is why my dad was a Marine."

" Excuse me, I have a proposition for ya."

Daniel turned to the face of the person calling to him. He was what seemed to be an old man; old man with black sideburns. He was short, not midget size but just a inches shorter than Daniel, wore a black yutaka with a red crane on it.

" What do you want, old man?"

" Just a little fortune telling."

" Fortune telling? Aw no. You phony male gypsy just want to rip me off. So no with your fortune telling."

" Relax. First time is free."

" That's nice. What, are you going to take out some of those cards and read me my fortune?"

" Cards? You insult me. Nothing can predict anything better than a crystal ball." The man did a handstand where a green ball made out of glass rolled out. The old man caught the ball with his hands. " Shall we begin?"

" Yar yar. Why don't you tell me the fortune where I grow old and die. Oho I forgot that ball there is a dud."

" This ball is certainly not a dud. I'll show you." The old man rubbed his crystal ball. With his fingers rubbing the surface it started to glow. " I sense you live with much misery."

" Uh-huh. Could you by any chance see that by the way I'm dressed or maybe the sound of my voice?"

" I sense you travel in a pair. Family? No, a family of friends."

" Friends? Look here, bud, I don't know if those sideburns of yours are messing with your brain but I don't have any friends."

" I see a man who is forthright about everything. A man-no beast who too some is hard on the outside but soft on the inside. A man whose seen the netherworld and has come back from it. A woman old from a world far above the sky. And I see another girl, one who has never been touched by a man, never even seen her own father before."

" Wait, that's five. I only know four people. This fortune telling mumbo jumbo isn't working."

" There are five more. Two boys; brothers. Not brothers of blood but brothers all the same. Three girls. I see you with a puppet on strings, your strong one with a gentle spirit, and a reaper of a double-blade with a reaper of one blade."

" Haha. You crack me up. Is there a guy with three heads too? Maybe a guy who can walk through walls."

" I don't think you should be laughing at your future. The last thing I can say for you is a friendly hand will save you from the hands of a corrupt man."

" Pffffft! First of all I'm going to die from smokin'. And secondly a swordsman would never let anyone save him."

" Heed my words, swordsman. You cannot run from your destiny. Here."

The old man handed him a something wrapped in Furoshiki cloth. Daniel grabbed the thing and pulled it away. What he found was a katana. It is a white-wood Shirasaya (a katana without a tsuba/guard), and had two little bells with red string on the grip.

" What's this?"

" They call it Yoko Rashien. It was a blade created by a blacksmith in the feudal era. But the moment he made it he passed away from an unknown illness. They say this blade is cursed, and all who've used it have lost their lives at the hands of the blade."

" A cursed blade?"

" Yes. But not one but he created seven blades just like this one. Hundreds who've held these blades have all lost their lives at the hands of their own blades."

" Cursed blades?"

" If you don't want it than all you have to do is give it back to me."

" I'll keep it. Even if this blade is said to be cursed I like it. It sounds like a sword I can tame-" A wagon pulled by horses came out of nowhere and nearly ran Daniel over, but he jumped out of the way. The next thing he did was swing his sword at the driver. " Idiot! Can you believe these-huh?"

The old man was gone. His crystal ball went with him. The only thing that proved he wasn't hallucinating the whole thing was the sword in his hands.

" Well that was...weird."

" Daniel! Hey!" Daniel looked around to see the sawshark fishman Momo waving at him.

" Momo? What are you doing here? I thought you were on the ship reading."

" I was. The paper was great. I learned so much from it. Like how we need to be careful. I hear there's a band of three pirates with a total bounty of five hundred 'n' fifty thousand beli's."

" Well. That certainly is high. What's the name of the captain? Captain Kidney?"

" Didn't you hear? There's a pirate with a bounty of fifty thousand berries with two female pirates who both have a bounty of two hundred 'n' fifty thousand beli's."

" What? I never heard of a captain with a lower bounty than his crewmates."

" Yeah. Sounds a little redundant to me."

" Eww, what's that thing?"A girl said after walking by Momo. " It's so hideous."

" Is that suppose to be human? No way. It's so repulsive."

" And he has a fin on his back and gills. Is he suppose to be some kind of fish."

" Gross. I bet he doesn't even have any parents. Who'd want to raise an ugly thing like him."

Sticks and stones will break your bones but words could never hurt you. But too Momo even words hurt. It hurt so much he felt like he was going to cry, and he just wanted to ram into a house. He was tormentedfrom everyone every day growing up without his mother or his master to comfort him-he was so sad with the way he looked he wanted to hide under a rock. The only person who could comfort him however was Daniel.

" Hey! Stop making fun of my friend! You hurt him and you hurt me, and if you hurt me I'll cut you where you stand!"

" Yipe! He's going to eat us alive!"

Everyone around Daniel scattered. Everyone that is except for Momo. The sawshark fishman remained silent trying not to ruin the moment. Daniel was the first person to stand up for him.

" Daniel...thanks for caring about me." " Don't flatter yourself ya big baby. I only did it because we're on the same crew and all and if one of us falls in the water you're the only one of us who can swim. That's all it is-"

Momo and Daniel both heard the sound of screaming somewhere in the streets. They also heard the sound of gunfire and laughing.

" What the hell is that?" Daniel said listening to the noise.

" I don't know, Daniel. But I want to check it out."

" Momo, wait. It isn't safe."

" Sorry; can't hear you."

" You can hear me. Your answering me! Wait!"

X_X_X_X

Momo was just as fast on land almost as fast as he was in water. Momo reached the scene of the crime way before Daniel could catch up to him. He saw what looked bloodthirsty fishman pirates wearing colorful pirate gear robbing a store. The fishmen pirates were holding people by wrapping them up in rope and taunting them with their sharp teeth and ugly faces.

" Cry all you want," a fishman with human red hair that looked like a shark fishman like Momo said snidely to a little girl crying from her fear. " No one can even touch us."

A man holding a broom ran at the shark fishman holding the little girl. But when the man was about to hit the shark fishman a torpedo fired at him. It wasn't really a torpedo that hit the man but another fishman. This fishman looked human but had green skin, webbed hands and webbed feet and his lips were gigantum. The shark fishman laughed snidely at the man.

" Serves you right. Never mess with a fishman, human. Though we don't eat humans we will kill you if you stand in our way. Oroc."

A fishman walked from the far left to the shark fishman. His head was big, spherical and had spikes sticking out, he had bright orange skin where the bottom of his head was demi-white, and his eyes were red.

" Yes, captain."

" Oroc, I need you to show these humans just how serious we are. Though I choose not to have my hands dirty I trust that shouldn't be a problem for you."

" No. No it's no trouble at all. What do you want me to do, captain."

" See that man mister Turp pushed to the ground? I want you to fire one of your quills right into this vertebrate's head. I want everyone to see him suffer. They must all know never to mess with us, Oroc."

" Yes captain. The most I can make him suffer is for five minutes. All shall fear us."

Oroc the blowfish fishman walked behind the man and raised one hand to his head as he looked into his eyes. The man was petrified of the fishman.

" HEY! LEAVE THAT MAN ALONE!"

Oroc was whacked behind his head by a metal pipe. The person swinging it gave so much force that it pushed him straight back to his captain who moved out of the way and let him fall to the ground, arms crossed.

" What in the name of the All Blue?"

what the shark fishman saw was another fishman like him-a sawshark fishman holding a pipe. The pipe was smeared with blood on the tip where Oroc was hit and the fishman helped the human to his feet.

" Are you okay. Can you walk okay?"

" Ah!" The man screamed frightened of Momo's apperance.

" Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't care what those brothers of mine did. I would never hurt a human being in my life unless they threaten me."

" You there, give the human to me or be condemned to torture!" The shark fishman shouted.

" No. From one fishman to another please stop hurting this poor man. He's done nothing but try to protect his kind from our kinds aggression. If you have any heart left you'll leave this place at once."

" Our kind? What do you mean by our kind? Your not a fishman? No fishman would ever stoop to the level of a human. Your a traitor to your own kind. I suggest you give us the human otherwise I'll be forced to end your life just like I'll do to all these worthless humans."

" No...I won't let you lay a finger on him. I am a fishman; yes. But I'm also a gentleman. My master who was also somewhat of a gentleman despite his quirks told me that if you can walk, talk, or even look someone straight in the eyes and not attack them then you're all one of the same."

" I've had enough of this! I'm going to kill you! But I must warn you. My father was a pirate of the great Captain Arlong the fishman pirate and he taught me how to kill. When I'm done with you, you'll be able to meet him face-to-face."


	8. Chapter 8

Momo and the sawshark fishman prepared to brawl. Before they brawled Momo laid the man somewhere safe where he wouldn't get hurt in their battle. Momo then dropped his metal up and raised his dukes' up preparing to brawl.

Momo struck first. He was fast. He ran straight up to the shark fishman and prepared to punch him in his stomach, but the shark fishman blocked by holding his two webbed hands close was the shark fishman's turn to fight. He snapped his razor sharp teeth at his poor fishman brother. Momo was quick on his feet and backed away before the shark fishman could get a bite of him.

" I need to think of something fast or I'll have a big teeth mark in me for the rest of my life. Wait. I have to fight fire with fire."

Momo stopped backing up and started chomping at the shark fishman. Momo came on strong, made the big shark fishman back up, but the shark fishman jumped away from him.

" Finally, you show me your true colors, fishman. Doesn't it feel good to bite people? Makes you feel good doesn't it?"

" No, I hate it! I hate being a fishman! I feel so cold, people always treat me like I'm a monster, and I have to steal from others to survive."

" If you hate being treated like a monster so much than why don't you just join my crew. We're looking for fishmen like you."

" Yeah, I hate being a fishman. But you know what, I'm not alone. I'm on my own crew filled with humans. The fraility's of the human mind astound me. And that's why...I'LL NEVER LET YOU HURT THEM! My dream is to open a martial art school of lost causes like me!"

" Heh. Your a fool. Die!"

The shark fishman bombarded Momo with his giant webbed fists. Momo dodged right, then dodged left, and as he Momo found an opening he punched the fishman right in his torso.

" Guah!" The shark fishman spat blood from his mouth.

" Yes. I got him now." Momo pulled his right fist back preparing to punch him with all his might. Just when Momo was about to hit him a spike flew out going straight through his fist." Ah!"

Momo lost balance on his feet falling to the ground when the spike went through his hand. Momo shuddered from the cold quill in his arm. Momo tried grabbing the quill so that he could pull it out, but his heart stopped when something pressed against his head.

" Don't move a muscle." The shark fishman's blow fish crewmate Oroc was standing over him with his hand over his face. Momo's nostrils flared in disgust looking at him. " Nobody messes with my captain."

" Hahaha. Your completely alone in this world, you silly little fishman," the shark fishman laughed. I have over a dozen fishman here. Did you really thing that none of them would want to help me?"

" A-Ack..."

" Silly little fishman. But don't worry about the humans you seem to enjoy being around. I'll care-good-care-of-them-"

Something happened. The shark fishman could almot make out flames as his crewmate Oroc also heard it. That's when a small fireball came out and went straight into Oroc's chest.

" You leave that poor creature alone!"

When Oroc fell on the ground the shark fishman saw two girls. One was slightly taller than average woman in her mid-to-late twenties with dark red eyes, red lipstick, and straight, fiery red hair which stopped at her upper back. She was wearing a black and white striped jumper that reached her waist, grey shorts that barely reached her knees and dark red sandals. The other looked around 19 and is quite tall as she stands at 5,10. She has red curly hair that reaches her shoulders, light violet eyes that has a look of anger and slight sadness in them, has pale skin pale and is quite attractive. She is wearing a Denim skirt,a black blouse, a dark purple pendant and suede cowboy boots.

" So we have more victims. I'm going to cut the both of you into a million girl cutlets! Starting with you with the dolls. Turp, attack!"

The other fishman torpedoed towards both the curly red haired girl and the fiery red haired girl. The curly haired girl however walked beside the fishman and whacked her staff at the back of his neck.

" It's too bad you made threatened Margret. I usually like animals, but I will not stand for you making fun of my friends."

The fishman fell on the ground with a thud. The shark fishman's head swiveled as he growled at the two girls. The rest of his fishmen crew growled with him.

" Kill them! Kill them all!"

The rest of the fishman ran straight for both girls. The fiery red haired girl raised both her puppets up. Their small mouths opened as flames were breathed out. The words of the fishmen were bedraggled by the flames.

" Ah! Run! RUN!"

All the fishman ran away from the fiery haired girl and ran as fast as they could away from her. Only the shark fishman stayed where he was glaring at his fellow crewmates running.

" Come back here you cowards! Their just two girls!"

" We're not just any girls," the fiery haired girl with the puppets smirked. " We're pirates."

" Pirates?" Momo thought. " These two. I can't believe it."

" I hope your ready for us."

" No, he's my fight! I have to beat him!"

" Hmmm. I don't understand," the curly haired girl said. " Aren't you a fishman like him?"

" I'm nothing like him. I have a dream. A dream I live by. It's my dream to become the greatest martial artist in the world just like my master Leopol. So please let me fight him without your help."

" I don't know. What do you think, Margret?"

" It's his choice. Just like when our captain let you to choose if you wanted to join us. Let's give him a chance to fight."

" Maybe your right. But there is something we can help him with."

" Really? What's that?"

" Let's help him up."

" Okay."

The fiery girl and the curly girl grabbed Momo under his armpits and helped the fishman to his feet. One then pulled the quill out of his arm. Momo flinched when his quill was pulled out but stood back up ready to fight.

" I remember the last time I faced a fishman. I had to go berserk in order to beat him and nearly went against Daniel my only friend. But this time I have a move that just might work."

Momo and the shark fishman charged at each other at the same time. At first it seemed like they were going to ram right into each other. The shark fishman however opened his mouth preparing to eat him alive.

" This is where you say goodbye!"

" Fishman Karate..." Momo held his hand up to the shark fishman's neck and thrusted his palm at his chest. " Five Palm Thrust!"

Momo hit the shark fishman five times in the chest. The shark fishman was paralyzed from Momo's touch. So paralyzed it felt like his heart was about to explode.

Both girls watched as the shark fishman fell to the ground. Momo caught the shark fishman and held him up. Momo carried the fishman to the wall and leaned him against a wall.

" That's the first time I ever used that move. Thanks for giving me the chance to use it. I just hope when you wake up you'll learn to like humans just like me." Momo walked over to the people tied up. The one he moved to was the little girl. " It's okay now, kid. I'm here to help you-"

" Ah! he's going to eat me!"

" I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help you! Are you injured-"

" Ah!"

" Hey, that monster's trying to touch that poor girl!" Momo felt something sharp like a pitchfork poking his back. Behind him was a mob of angry villagers glaring at him. " Kill it! Kill the monster!"

" I'm not a monster. My name is Momo. Why are you yelling at me?" Tears sniveled from Momo's eyes as his eyes met with the villagers. " Stop it? Just leave me alone."

" Leave him alone!" Someone shouted. At first Momo thought it was Daniel arriving to save him. That's when he saw it was really the two girls. " That's not a fishman. He's human."

" Human?" One man in the mob asked. " Are you blind? This is nothing but a fishman."

" Anyone with eyes can see he's not an ordinary fishman." Human flinched. The curly girl touched his cheeks. " He's heart is a tub filled with benevolence. He has a kind heart and a good soul."

" Y-Your not scared of me?"

" Of course not. We saw what you did. You went against your own kind to protect a poor man. If that's not a nice guy than I don't know what is."

" T-Thank you-"

Something befalled on both the girls. Their bodies started twitching uncontrollably. They were bewitched. Their eyes turned bright red and they were shivering.

" Something's wrong! My arms...I can't control them!"

" Me too! Ah!"

The curly haired girl started charging at people and swinged her staff at them while the fiery haired girl jumped up and kicked them.

" NO! How is this...?"

Something wrong was happening to Momo as well. His body shaked uncontrollably. The last thing he saw before his eyes turned red was people running around and screaming.

X_X_X_X

Razi's ears followed the voices ringing in his head. He no longer needed his sensitive wolf ears to hear the outcry. Sometimes when moving he would transform to his wolf form when people weren't around. When people were around he'd transform back into his human form. He could then hear a girls' voice ahead of him. Razi didn't know why but there was something different about her voice. It sounded pure and clear; not a single sound was in anger, and every note was crisp and beautiful.

" This voice...it's like the one me and my brother use to hear by the sea. Where is it coming from?"

Razi turned a corner. On the ground he saw two things: a girl and a snake. The girl was beautiful, at least that was how Razi saw it, but she was also suffering from hyperthermia. She was the same age as Razi. She has short, unruly blond hair, long slender legs, and a slim, curvaceous figure. She was dressed in a revealing bikini top and miniskirt made out of animal skin that greatly showed off her cleavage and longs legs, all of which were pale cold with small cuts everywhere, and a white cape almost identical to a Marine jacket. Her snake of whom was around her neck is blue and red stripped wrapped around her waist.

" Pain..." the girl cried rubbing her elbows against her thighs trying to heat herself up. " Pain..."

" Your hurt!" Razi shouted. " Don't worry. I'll help you-"

The snake hissed at Razi. It's wide gold eyes stared right into Razi's eyes. It sneered at the Zoan pirate captain. It hissed its fangs at Razi showing it was about to attack, but it settled down when the girl touched its head.

" Kaya, no. L-Leave him alone."

The snake became calm.

" Your hurt. Do you need medical attention. Aw man I wish I had a doctor on my crew. We need a doctor-"

The snake Kaya wrapped around Razi's waist. It then pulled the young pirate captain towards its master. Razi fell in her arms. He stared deep into her eyes. She was crying. Razi could also hear her heart. It was beating so slow, weakly that Razi feared it could shut down at any moment. She was dying. Anyone, even someone as thick headed as Razi could understand that. He had no other choice.

" Please forgive me."

Razi transformed into his half-wolf hybrid form. Razi was a man with many powers. His tongue was a remedy to cold and dead skin. Razi's entire body from his sweat glands produced heat. Razi licked every wound he saw over the door girls' arms. Something miraculous happened. Her skin started to recover, wounds started to heal, and her skin turned smooth, soft again.

" W-What?"

Razi stopped licking the blond girls arms. Something strange happened to her. Her wounds weren't gone, but for some reason she felt...warm. Her blood was circulating well again. She was completely healed.

" It's like what my brother Himura said." Razi smiled. Just a little spit and everything is all better." Razi raised his fingers under his nose and rubbed it still smiling at her.

" I feel so warm. Kaya, do you feel it too Kaya?" Her snake raised its face to the girl's face. It started licking her with its long tongue. The girl appeared very ticklish. Every time Kaya licked her nose she would laugh. " I love you too, Kaya. I love you too. " Kaya stopped licking the girl's face. " Thank you for saving me, mister-"

Razi was gone. He left the poor girl all alone. There was now a small hole in her heart. That hole was from her happiness with the kind, noble man. That happiness, once a beautiful pink, was burning with an angry gray color.

" Of course he would leave me. Everyone leaves me. It's just like everyone told me. Men are creatures never to be trusted. I never believed that. I always thought men could be kind, but now I don't know what to believe-"

The girl jumped when something fell to the ground. Her snake Kaya wrapped tighter around her waist, rattling its tail and hissing at whatever fell. When the smoke cleared Razi was standing before her. In his hands was dozens of apples. The girl's heart-turned from pink to gray- it burned pink again.

" Are you hungry?" Razi asked showing the apples. " I thought you might be hungry so I went to look for food. All I found were these apples I found in a barrel. But yum yum, they still taste good. Would you like some?"

The girl couldn't believe it. Never had anyone ever been so nice to her. She was a wimp. All those nice feelings burning inside her she blurted out with tears.

" Wahhhhhhh!"

" Uh, you had a bad childhood with apples?"

" W-Why are you being so nice to me?"

" Huh? What are you talking about?"

The girl rubbed her eyes with her hands still sniveling. " You saved my life. A worthless life like mine. Why would you do that?"

" What are you talking about? You were cold; I heated you up. You were hungry; I brought you food. I'm sure a pretty lady like you gets lots of things from guys like me."

" I'm p-pretty?"

" Don't you think your pretty? What's your name, pretty lady?"

" M-Margare."

" Margare? That's a very nice name. Here's your apples, Margare."

Razi handed Margare all the apples he had. Just like before she was crying, and just like before Razi flinched at her tears. Razi walked away from Margare. Margare just watch Razi walk away, turn around, smile and wave his hand at her. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't deal with her virulent feelings anymore-the type that would kill her if they weren't let out.

" Wait!" Margare ran so fast her snake Kaya nearly fell off. Margare jumped on Razi just when he turned around and pushed him to the ground. She was on top and Razi was on the bottom. Her eyes lingered into his, her lips trembled, but Razi who was completely clueless at reading emotions just stared. " I think I understand now. I think you're the one. Please, please, don't leave me. "


End file.
